My Perfect Mate Emmett Cullen Fan Fiction
by TwilightFanGirl1
Summary: Sydney is a 17-year-old girl, but her life is anything but normal. Her mom and brother died in a car accident a year ago and she started gaining mysterious powers. Sydney thinks her life is falling apart, then it gets worse when her dad starts abusing her. what will happen when a brawny vampire realizes that she is his mate. Will he push her away or will he save her from her hell?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Chapter 1: The Beginning_

 **Disclaimer: SEXUAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE IN THIS CHATER IF TRIGGERED DO NOT READ!**

I'm Sydney Elizabeth Rose and I'm seventeen years old. I live with my mom, dad, and my brother but my life isn't all rainbows and daisies. My mom and brother died in a car crash last year, I miss them so much. Anyway, I love to dance and sing just like my mom. My mom was a ballet dancer but then retired to have a family, but she taught dance to younger kids at a studio. I also love music I can play a few instruments like the violin, guitar, and piano. After my mom's death, my dad started drinking, heavily. He would always come home drunk, it's really sad to see him hurting so much. I'm worried one day his liver will shut down or he just not come home at all. I don't know what to do. The front door slammed and it brought me out of my thoughts _'dad',_ I heard him come up the stairs.

Expecting him to just go to bed I heard a knock at my door I opened it and my dad was standing there with a bottle of scotch in his hand."Heyyy" He said his words slurring, I knew he was drunk. I said "come on dad let's get you to bed" I tried to grab his arm and lead him to his bedroom but he grabbed my arm, hard and said "where do you think you're going" then he put the bottle down on my desk and grabbed my other arm. I tried pulling my arms away but that made him mad, then out of know where he slapped me across the face, I fell on my side and he started kicking me in the stomach. I didn't know what was happening why was he doing this, he finally stopped kicking me when he saw me crying. Then he grabbed my legs unbuttoned my shorts and pulled my clothes off of my body. I screamed, "STOP DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING" but he ignored me continuing to take sips from the bottle when he had all of my clothes off he got on top of me and said, "I'm going to teach you a lesson you little bitch!".

Then I heard him unbuckling his pants I tried to squirm away but he grabbed my legs and pulled me back towards him. He then took his belt off and tied it around my hands so I couldn't move he grabbed my legs and forced them open I begged him to stop but he kept going. He pushed himself inside of me and started thrusting really hard I screamed "IT HURTS PLEASE STOP" in between cries but he kept going saying things like "YOUR A WHORE AND A SLUT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" or "I HATE YOU, YOUR SUCH A STUPID BITCH." while thrusting as hard as he could. I could feel the blood dripping down my leg, It hurt so much I thought it was going to kill me. He kept going harder and harder after a while I went still. I stopped screaming, stopped trashing, stopped moving, I just laid there and tried to pretend this wasn't happening. After what seemed like forever he finally stopped he pulled out and unhooked his belt from my arms. He, stood up buckled his pants grabbed the bottle of alcohol and left slamming the door behind him. I just laid there shocked, hurt, sad, scared, and in a lot of pain. I didn't know what to do so I just stood up put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and got into bed. School started tomorrow and I was already nervous, now I'll have to be more aware of what I say and do. We just moved back to forks, we moved when I was little to Texas but after my mom and brother died y dad wanted to come back here. I can't tell anyone about this if I tell someone _'he'll kill me'_ , what am I going to do. I'm so scared, I guess I'll just do whatever I can to keep him from getting mad. I changed into some Pj's and crawled into bed. Lord knows how badly I wanted to shower, but I knew that wasn't going to happen with my dad still awake. I just tried to relax and pretend this night didn't happen. Praying to whatever god was out there to give me a nightmare-less sleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry, it's so short and rough. I wanted to start this off on kind of a wow factor. Please vote, comment, and share let me know what you think. If you want more I will definitely do more. TwilightFanGirl_1**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

Chapter 2: First Day

 **Sydney's POV**

I woke up the next morning my body still hurting from the night before. Remembering what happened made me shudder, I looked at my phone and the time was 7:15. So I got up and walked downstairs and didn't see my dad. I walked over to the big bay window and looked outside. The trees were swaying back and forth moving with the wind. I didn't see my dad's cruiser in the driveway so I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I stepped out of the shower, dried off and wrapped the towel around my body, then I walked to my room and got changed into some black jeans, a red t-shirt, and a black leather jacket with black boots. I looked in the mirror and saw the bruises on my face I looked down, I hated my face. But I knew I had to cover them up, so I put on a thin layer of foundation and concealer with some mascara so it looked more like a makeup look rather than a means of covering up bruises on my face. I grabbed my phone, backpack, and books and walked down the stairs. I grabbed an apple and headed out the door.

As I walked onto the school grounds 3 cars pulled into the parking lot. A silver jeep wrangler, a silver Volvo, and a red Porsche. A small black-haired girl and a tall blonde-haired guy got out of the Porsche, then a beautiful blonde-haired girl and a brown-haired guy got out of the silver Volvo, then I looked over to the jeep and this really cute, tall, muscular guy got out of the jeep. When I saw him my jaw dropped, I instantly felt this pull. I didn't realize I was staring until he looked my way and narrowed his eyes. A look of shock crossed his face and he smiled, I smiled back really quickly and ran into the school. I walked into the school looking for the office to get my schedule. When I finally found it a big Spanish woman sat in the chair behind the desk, on the desk there was a plant, a stapler, and a basket labeled Attendance. I walked up to the lady and said "Hi, I'm new here and I need my schedule" the woman looked up from the computer with a warm smile and said, " OK what's your name and grade." "Sydney Rose in 12th grade," I said. The woman turned around and looked through many files then she pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to me and said: "Here you go, I also gave you some slips that you need to have your teachers sign. Then you can bring them back to me at the end of the day." I grabbed it from her hand and thanked her, I looked down at my schedule as I walked out of the office right as I turn the corner I fall to the ground I looked up and saw the guy from the parking lot. The second I looked at him it felt like we were the only two alive like I was being pulled to him.

He held out his hand and said "I'm so sorry, let me help you" I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up like I weighed nothing to him. 'Considering how much he seems to work out and how buff he is that makes sense' I thought. I bent down and grabbed my schedule off of the floor when I looked up the guy was staring at me "Thanks for the help, and it's OK; if you didn't knock me down I would have fallen myself" I said. He chuckled and said, "Well, I've got to get to class, and again sorry about knocking you over." Then he passed me and started walking in the opposite direction of me. He seemed flustered before he walked away. I shook off meeting the stranger and looked back at my schedule again, it said my first class of the day was English. When I got to the classroom the black-haired pixie girl from the parking lot looked at me and smiled brightly. I smiled back and walked over to an empty table. I sat down, put my books on the table and started to pull off my jacket when I realized I couldn't because of the bruises, so I quickly put it back on. As soon as my jacket was back on the teacher walked in and started class, when I walked up to give him my slip to sign he said: "Introduce yourself." I turned to face the class and introduced myself. "Ummm, Hi my name is Sydney, I'm 17 years old, I just moved back to forks from Texas, and I love music and dancing."

After English, I had world history with the blonde-haired boy, Algebra with the guy that knocked me over in the hall and biology with the blonde-haired girl. After biology was lunch, all I had for breakfast was an apple so I was starving, I walked into the cafeteria and got in line. As I was getting my lunch a guy came up to me "Hey cutie" I looked at him surprised and disgusted "It's your lucky day, you and me, tonight, movie theater". After I flipped him off and told him that I wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole I got my tray and sat down at an empty table. Then out of nowhere a girl came up to me and said "Hi I'm Abby, can I sit with you" I nodded my head while taking a bite of my pizza. After I swallowed my bite I said "Hey, I'm Sydney" she smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you, you put on quite a show in the line". She extended her hand I shook it "You saw that huh?" I asked a little sheepish "Yea, I think everyone in the lunchroom saw it, so how has your day been so far"I asked. Abby said "Good, I mean as good as the first day of school can be". I laughed "You're really funny" just then I looked out of the corner of my eye and the 5 teenagers from the parking lot walk into the cafeteria.

I still didn't know their names so I asked Abby "Hey who are they" she looked at me and said "Those are the Cullen's they moved her over the summer break. The girl with short black hair is Alice, the blonde-haired boy is Jasper there together" then she said, "The girl with blonde hair is Rosalie and the guy with brown hair is Edward there a thing, well we think they haven't actually done anything in public so we just guessing." Then she said "The last one is Emmett he totally cute but acts like no one is good enough for him. Also, the fact that there all adopted siblings and there dating it's weird I mean who knows it could be illegal." I looked at them as they walked to a table and sat down. I noticed everybody staring, pointing, and talking like they weren't there. So I stood up and walked over to there table sat down in the empty chair and said: "Hi I'm Sydney welcome to Forks High school, I'm new to." They all looked at me confused until the girl with black spiky hair said: "Hi, I'm Alice and this is Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett." I looked at all of them and smiled "It's nice to meet you all, I just wanted to introduce myself, I know what it feels like to be the center of attention, in a negative and positive way." Then I walked back to my table and finished my lunch. The rest of the day was normal, then when the final bell rang I stood up gathered all of my things and walked home.

Thank you for reading thank you so much for over 100 reads. I love each and every one of you- TwilightFanGirl_1


	3. Chapter 3: The Cullen's

Chapter 3: The Cullens

Sydney's POV

As I started walking out of the school's front door Emmett came up behind me and tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and Emmett smiled and said: "That was really nice." I looked at him confused and asked: "What are you talking about." He then said, "What you did at lunch, most people just look at us." I just smiled and said "No problem" then I started walking away, Emmett ran in front of me and said, "I'm sorry about knocking you down this morning." I looked at him and said "Really it's ok don't worry about it" I continued to try to walk away. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head but I ignored them. As I walked around the corner on my street I saw my dad's police cruiser in the driveway, I was so scared I didn't know if he remembered what happened the night before or if he was going to do something else to me. I mustered all of the courage I had, which wasn't much and I walked up to the door. I turned the doorknob to find it was unlocked. I quietly walked in jumped when I saw my dad sitting in a chair that he moved to face the door. He was waiting for me, I closed the door behind me and faced him he looked at me with lust clear in his eyes. Then he got up from the chair and walked over to me. He put the back of his hand on my cheek and dragged it down to my neck then my collarbone, then to my cleavage I tried to slap his hand away but he grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind my back.

"Dad why are you doing this." I asked, he came closer to my ear and said: "Because you are mine and from now on there are gonna be some new rules." I pulled my arm from his grip and turned around to face him. He had the biggest smirk on his face and said: "From now on when you come home you are gonna cook dinner and clean the house do you understand me." I looked at him narrowing my eyes and frowning at him. Ii was NOT the maid, how did he get these ideas, who changed him? His face changed from a smirk to an angry frown, he grabbed my arms and turned me around so I was away from the wall. He raised his hand and I fell to the ground, my cheek stinging because of the blow. My head hit the back of the chair he was sitting in before. He walked over to me and crouched down, becoming level with my face and yelled: "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU, LITTLE BITCH!" I nodded tears rolling down my cheeks, a sob escaped my lips as a smirked decorated his face, then he kissed me! I pushed him away from me and said: "what are you doing, I'm your daughter!" He looked at me with eyes of lust and said: "That's right your mine and don't you ever forget it." Then he said, "Go make me dinner NOW." I got up and ran into the kitchen I cooked spaghetti and quickly placed the food in front of him. Then I went back into the kitchen to clean up. When I was done I walked back into the dining room to see that he finished his food. I went to grab the plate when he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap. I looked at him with scared eyes and he said: "Unzip my jeans." I looked at him with shock but did as he demanded. The second I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down his member popped out. He stood up and pushed me down onto my knees, then he said: "open your mouth."

When I didn't, he grabbed my jaw and forced my mouth open. He then pulled me by the jaw to his length and forced it into my mouth. It smelled and tasted so gross. Then he moved his hands from my jaw to my hair, he grabbed my hair really hard and started moving my head back and forth forcing his length down my throat. He moved my head harder and harder until he stopped, looked down, and said: "now move on our own." I didn't want to but I knew if I didn't he do something worse than this, so I did what he said I moved my head back and forth sucking him off. Then something hot, thick, and bitter poured into my mouth, I took my mouth off of him and he yelled: "don't spit it out, swallow it!" I looked up at him with an 'are you crazy' look on my face but he just looked at me getting angrier and angrier. So I swallowed it tasted so bitter and sour it was the most disgusting thing I've ever had in my mouth. I looked up at as he buttoned up his pants. He looked down at me and slapped me in the face, I landed on my back he walked up to me and started kicking me in the stomach. Kick after kick punch after punch my vision was getting blurry and I couldn't feel my stomach anymore then I was engulfed in darkness. When I woke up I saw I was still on the floor, I tried to stand up but fell down immediately.

My ribs and stomach hurt so bad but I stood up and saw pitch black, all the lights had been cut off. I looked over to the stove and saw the time, it was 10:15 pm I was about to start walking to my room when I remembered what happened. I didn't know where my dad was so I grabbed a glass of water drank it and tipped toed up the stairs to his room. I peeked inside his room and saw his bed was empty. When I realized he wasn't home I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding, then walked to my room and looked out of the window to see his cruiser gone. I smiled on the inside knowing I could shower and eat a little before he got back. I walked to the bathroom clutching my stomach I turned on the light and closed the door I undressed and turned on the shower, I stepped in and let the hot water wash over my aching body. I thought about what my dad did the night before and started crying. 'I felt horrible about myself I always wanted to wait until I was married to have sex but he took that away from me. Now I won't ever be loved by anyone, no one would want to date let alone marry a girl who was raped by her father' I thought. I washed my body and turned off the shower though I never felt I would be clean enough. I stepped out and dried off then I changed into my pj's and went downstairs to get some spaghetti. When I finished eating I washed the dishes and put them away so he wouldn't know I ate anything then I walked up to my room I got in bed and drifted off to sleep.

 _-DREAM- I was running in a field laughing and smiling when I was tackled to the ground I looked up and saw Emmett looking at me with love and adoration floating around in his golden orbs. I looked at him and couldn't help but smile when he said: "Sydney I love you so much." I for some reason I felt something I've haven't felt in a long time, Happiness. I looked at him and said "I love you too, Emmett" He beamed at me and kissed me so passionately. At first, I was tense but I soon relaxed and melted into the kiss. He pulled away and sat up he grabbed my hands and pulled me onto his lap he looked me in my eyes and said " You have beautiful eyes" I felt my face heating up. He laughed that booming sound and said "Your really cute when you blush" I looked down at my hands feeling my face grow boiling hot. I felt his hand move to my chin and gently lift my head so my eyes are level with his. He told me "Don't hide your face, it's so beautiful." I was so flustered and he knew it, I tried to hide my face again but he wouldn't let me then he kissed me again with such love and passion. I just let my lips move with his, I felt his tongue on my bottom lip asking for permission I let him in happily. He searched every corner of my mouth, feel one of his hand on my lower back and the other on my cheek.-DREAM OVER-_

I woke to my alarm clock going off, I reached over and turned it off. Then I remembered the dream I had about Emmett, I was so confused. I didn't know him and he didn't know me but I kind of had a crush on him. Am I falling for Emmett Cullen?

Thank you for reading, I will update every Sunday. Thanks for reading -TwilightFanGirl_1


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Emmett Cullen

Sydney's POV

Am I falling for Emmett Cullen no that's impossible I don't even know him? It's probably just a crush, I got out of bed got dressed and walked to school.

When I walked up to the school Emmett was sitting on the bench outside. As I walked to the front doors Emmett shot out of his set and walked over to me. "Hey, Sydney!" I looked at him, smiled and said "Hey Emmett" he smiled back. "I hope I didn't bother you yesterday, after school" 'He didn't I really enjoy talking to him' I thought "No you didn't, I just didn't expect you to talk to me." He looked at me with confusion and asked: "Why would I not talk to you, your really nice." I looked up at him "Because I'm the school weird 'O' and if you talk to me your social status at this school will be nonexistent." He responded, "I don't care what other people think, you're really cool." I blushed a little when he said that, for the rest of the day we were talking, getting to know each other. Emmett is really nice, after my last class he walked me outside to his Jeep "Come on I'll give you a ride home." I looked at him and said "you don't ha-" but he cut me off "I'm not taking 'No' for an answer." I smiled he opened the door for me and helped me in. Then walked over to his side and sat in the driver's seat. I applaud his mom for raising such a gentleman. As we pulled out of the school parking lot he turned on the heat and blurted out "You look really hot on leather." His face contorted into one of shock and embarrassment because he said that out loud. The rest of the car ride was silent but when we pulled up to my house my dad's cruiser was in the driveway, I swear I heard a growl come from Emmett's direction. I looked at him and thanked him for the ride. "No problem, can I give you my number since we're friends now." I smiled and gave him my phone, he put his number in and gave it back. I looked at him and smiled, then I got out and walked up to my front door I turned around and saw him waving and smiling at me. I waved back before walking into the house, where I knew what was waiting for me.

My dad was sitting on the couch watching tv, I walked straight into the kitchen and made leftovers. As I turned around with a plate of spaghetti in my hand my dad slapped me on that face making me drop the plate on the floor. It shattered everywhere, the shards strewn across the kitchen tile. I looked up at him and he said "Who was that boy that dropped you off, you whore" I didn't say anything I just held my face where he slapped me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me onto my knees, unbuckled his pants, and forced him member down my throat. Moving back and forth, I couldn't breathe, I was choking I pulled my mouth off of him and started coughing. He grabbed my hair and pulled me over to the couch where he pulled down my pants forced my legs open and pushed into me. I screamed, it hurt so bad, I tried to push him off of me but he started choking me. Moving faster and faster he pulled up my shirt and bra and said: "your breasts are so small no man could ever be satisfied with these." I started crying uncontrollably as the pain worsened. I imagined that I was somewhere else, I was walking along a beach. The sun shining in the sky, large, strong arms wrapped around my tiny frame. I felt protected, I felt safe. But that peaceful image soon faded away, bringing me back to the hell, that was happening to me. After what seemed like forever he finally stopped. "Go make dinner, NOW!" I stood up and pulled up my pants and pulled down my shirt and made him dinner. After he ate I cleaned the entire house and tried to drink some water without him noticing. I was so tired after I finished everything. I walked upstairs and did my homework, at times like this I wish I didn't have to go to school. When I finally finished about an hour later, I changed into some Pj's then went to bed.

For the next week, Emmett and I became really good friends he talked to me about his family and how he loves to play sports, specifically baseball. I also became good friends with Alice, she is a little ray of sunshine she's like a pixie, always so excited and hyper. After a week of knowing the Cullen's I realized I was falling for Emmett, I only thought it was a crush in the beginning but my feelings are becoming way more. I really like Emmett, he's sweet, funny, kind, compassionate, and respectful. 'But I doubt a guy like him would go out with a girl like me' I thought as Emmett and I walked outside of school. "I'm giving you a ride home" I looked at him but he had an 'I dare you to say no' look on his face. So, I didn't argue, I got in and he started driving towards my neighborhood. We pull up to my house I look at him "Thank you, don't have to keep giving me rides, this is the Third time this week." He looked at me like he was thinking of what to say, "You can thank me by letting me take you on a date tomorrow" I looked at him shocked. I never thought in a million years Emmett would ask me out. "Yea, sure, umm ok" I responded stuttering. A huge grin broke out onto his face. I was still in shock but, I got out and walked inside. My dad wasn't home, thank god. I walked into the kitchen to quickly get something to eat when I felt my phone buzz, I looked at it and saw Emmett's number.

 **Emmett**

 _See you at seven ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Past

 **SYDNEY'S POV**

After Emmett texted me I walked into my house. I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. Deciding to take a quick shower before John came home. I stepped out of the shower and dressed into some more comfortable clothing; before starting my homework. I heard the front door crash against the door frame alerting me that my 'father' was home. It was then that dinner crossed my mind, It was supposed to be made before he got home. I get up from my chair and walk downstairs, terrified to see what was going to happen. I see my dad standing in the living room with a bottle of whiskey in a brown paper bag.

I was so scared to see what he would do, so I immediately tried to explain myself hoping for a break. "Dad I'm so sorry I don't have dinner ready I just lost track of time and-." Before I can finish his hand comes across my face. "GET IN THE KITCHEN NOW!" after I made dinner, John slapped me around saying it was my punishment for not having dinner ready. I ran upstairs crying and locked myself in my room. I got in bed and covered myself in my old, rough, blanket that felt like a burlap sack. I laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **DREAM -** I was walking with my ex-boyfriend Brandon we had just come back from a movie with friends. When we walk into his house we sit down and watch another movie. As we're watching the movie I get up and grab some water, at the same time Brandon gets up and goes to his parent liquor cabinet and grabs a bottle of vodka he walks over to me and says "here take a sip." I looked at the bottle and then to him and said "No I don't want to" then he said, "well I want to so you should too." I looked at him and said "Well I don't want to" then he said "FINE your loss." as we continued to watch TV Brandon kept drinking until he was drunk.

I looked at him and said "Maybe you should stop drinking." he looked at me and said, "Maybe you should stop being such a little bitch" I looked at him taken aback by the sudden mood switch. I stood up and walked to the kitchen to calm down. I'm standing in front of the counter and I can feel someone behind me. I turn around to see Brandon looking at me with lust. He starts kissing me I kiss back at first but then he started kissing my neck and my shoulder. This didn't feel right I was a virgin I wanted to do this with someone special and that wasn't Brandon. I say "stop" but he keeps going. I couldn't tell if he was ignoring me or if he didn't hear me. "Brandon, stop" but he keeps going, I move my hands to his shoulders and push him off of me and yell "STOP!" He looks at me angrily and screams"YOU BITCH WHAT THE HELL!" I looked at him with a frown, anger building up inside me. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP, I am **NOT** your property. If I say I don't want to do something you need to respect that." He looks at me like I was stupid for having said that.

 ** _I remember this night, it was the night I broke up with him._**

"Whatever you slut, you probably cheated on me with some douche" I looked at him with shock 'How dare he', I let my hand collide with his face. He turned and looked at me before he slapped me in my face. I fell to the floor, tears streaming down my face. "WERE THROUGH ASSHOLE" I stormed out of his house and walked into town, where I called my brother to come and get me. **-DREAM ENDS**

I wake up with tears running down my face. 'What is wrong with me, why doesn't anyone love me' I thought. I looked over at my bedside table, the broken lines on the digital clock read 4 am. "It's too early" I groaned, as I laid back down. I tossed and turned, thinking about my nightmare. I haven't thought about him in a long time why am I having dreams about him now. I turned away from the door and attempted to go back to sleep, but I wasn't tired so I got up and started pacing around my room. For some reason fear began to rise in my chest, I hadn't even spared Brandon a thought scene we broke up. He had been acting weird and his personality changed. He wasn't the sweet, kind guy I had first met. I mean my mom and brother are dead, my dad treats me like I'm nothing, and now I'm starting to remember my ex, what more could go wrong.

The longer I thought about everything that was happening the more angry I became. I didn't understand why this was happening, for my dad to change so suddenly was odd but also alarming. "What did I do to deserve this," I said to myself as I turned to lay on my back. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see something floating in the air. I sat up and saw all of the small objects in my room floating. I slowly crept out of bed just in case the objects were alive and we're going to attack me. 'What in the hell is happening, you know what why not floating objects I'm already depressed let's add crazy to the list as well' I thought. I looked around and saw my phone still sitting on my bedside table? I started to hyperventilate and tears began to fill my eyes, what is going on?

The objects floating then began to shake profusely, kind of like they were pulsing. A thought crossed my mind, 'was I doing this' I reached my hand out and hovered it close to a floating lipstick. I moved my hand to the right, then left with the makeup item following my movements. I didn't know how I was doing this but it was really cool. Even if this was a dream I never wanted to wake up. Kept playing around with different items, swirling them around the room in a cyclone motion. I sat down on my bed after about 10 minutes with a huge smile on my face. There was no way this was a dream. I laid back against my headboard to relax when everything fell back into there places.

A few items were still floating so I placed my hands into an x shape and pushed my hand outward of each other. All the rest of the remaining items gracefully flew back into there respective places. I stood up and walked around my room baffled but more excited than anything. I could make things float, levitate even. I was more excited than worried, which I should have been. But I felt like this was natural like the ability came to me with ease. I decided against trying the experiment again and climbed back into bed.

Part of me wanted to make a mental note, so when I woke up I knew tonight wasn't a dream. I reached over and grabbed my phone, I slipped off the old phone case and placed it under my bed. I never took off my phone case so I knew if this was the same tomorrow this wasn't a dream. I woke up the next morning and looked around, everything was placed the same way it was last night. I looked over and saw that my phone had no case. The excitement began to bubble in my stomach. When I looked under my bed there was my phone case. I slipped it back on and was happy to know that last night was not a dream.

I got up and walked over to my window looking outside into the forest thinking about the Cullens. I'm not going to lie, Emmett is really cute, and sweet, and funny but I can't get to close to him. We only met a week ago, I shouldn't blindly trust him. Every guy that enters my life always treats me like I'm worth nothing. First Brandon then my dad, I don't want Emmett to do the same thing. If Emmett and I started to date I would have to hide him from my dad. Going on this date seems like more of a struggle than it's worth. "Maybe I shouldn't go on this date. I really want to but part of me thinks that it's not worth it. He asked me out so there must be something he likes about me."

 **EMMETT'S POV**

I was driving along the highway, on my way home from dropping off Sydney. I felt terrible just leaving her alone with that monster. She hides it from others, but my siblings and I knew since the first day of school. We all knew something was going on but didn't figure it out completely until the third day. The fact that I can't protect her makes me so angry. She is the sweetest thing on the planet how can someone especially her own dad do something like that to her. As I pull into my driveway I could see Alice standing in the garage. I get out of my jeep and ask "why are you standing in the garage." "Because I was waiting for you, family meeting now" she responded. I walked into the house and see everybody looking really upset.

I sat down beside Edward and Jasper on the couch as Alice starts. "I called a family meeting because I have something very important to tell Emmett and the family." My face twisted into confusion, what could Alice have to tell me that was so important to call a family meeting. She looks at me and says "Emmett we know about what's going on with Sydney and we want to help." I was happy everyone approved of her, considering what happened with Bella. "I just want everyone to accept her. I know after what happened with Bella and Edward we have to be cautious. Especially with the Volturi watching us but we know what we're getting into now. So we won't be as clueless about this."

Alice looked at Carlisle and said, "I had a vision about her, she is Emmett's mate and she is going to find out about us." Everyone looked a little nervous about this, "Alice when is she going to find out" Esme asked. "I don't know, after I had my first vision of her I wasn't able seen anything else about her, it's really upsetting." Everyone looked at me like they expected me to have an answer as to why. Everyone agreed that if Sydney found out she would be welcomed with open arms. Rosalie was against this and I understood why. But she was my mate, and I loved her already. I looked over at the clock I realized that I still needed to set up our date so I said goodbye to everyone and disappeared into the forest.

 **Sydney's POV**

That morning my dad was in a really bad mood and beat me black and blue. I have bruises all over my back and torso and it's really hard to walk, or breath or do anything, really. As the school day went on I kept thinking about Emmett. I tried to push him out of my mind seeing as I couldn't concentrate, but nothing worked. As lunch rolled around I walked to my locker to put my books away. Once I placed my books back and grabbed the ones I needed for my next classes I turned to leave. I closed my locker and turned to walk away when I came face to chest with Emmett. I jumped scared by him, I placed my hand over my heart, my breathing heavy "don't do that, you scared me!" He scratched the back of his neck and said "sorry I didn't mean to, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to sit with me and my family at lunch."

After I caught my breath I happily accepted his offer. As we walked to the cafeteria, all the girls in the hallway kept giving me looks. I tried to hide my face by looking in the opposite direction. When we finally arrived at the cafeteria he leads me to his family's table. He pulled one of the chairs and offered it to me. I smiled an sat down in the empty seat. He sat right beside me and had a big grin on his face. I waved and said hello to everyone, before trying to figure out what I wanted for lunch. Alice turned towards me and asked, "Hey do you want to spend the weekend at our house and then go shopping with me and rose on Sunday."

I looked up at her and smiled, she really wanted me to go with them?! "Sure I would love to" I smiled at her and rose before she added, "I really like your style, you have to show me your closet one day."My smile grew a few sizes larger "Thank you, Alice" I stood up walked to the line after deciding what I wanted for lunch. Once I sat down, I picked up my turkey sandwich and took a bite. It tasted so gross, the bread was stale, the mayo was flavorless, and the turkey was dry. I grabbed my napkin and spit the food into the napkin "ok, THAT was gross" I said with a super sarcastic inflection to my voice. Emmett's booming laughter filled the cafeteria. I looked at him a little startled then turned back to the rest of the Cullen's. "So, what is it like being the daughter of a police officer" Edward asked.

I froze, the sudden question about my dad was startling. _What am I supposed to say?!_ "Are you ok?" Edward asked. "Yea I'm ok, umm well, he is really, overprotective. But nothing's illegal until you get caught." The Cullen's laughed and Emmett agreed with me.

The rest of lunch was fun, having other people to talk to is awesome. When lunch ended I dumped my tray and picked up my bag. As I Began to place my bag on my back Emmett grabbed it offered to carry it. I told him he didn't have to but he said he wanted to, he also offered to walk me to class. We started walking down the hall towards my classroom, making small talk along the way.

Emmett glanced over at me as I looked over at him when we meet eye's I saw his were pitch black. I could feel my face heating up so I looked down at my feet. I heard him chuckle before we kept walking in a bit of an awkward silence. I looked over at his face when he wasn't looking and saw how truly handsome he really was. From his short, dark, curly hair to his broad shoulders and chiseled chest, he was perfect. As we stop in front of my class he looked at me and said: "Were still on for tonight right?" I thought for a second before I answered. 'should I really go on this date' I looked at him and said: "Yes 7 o'clock." He smiled at me, gave me my bag and turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm. He turned around to face me so I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. I turned and walked into class with a probably stupid grin on my face. My phone buzzed as I sat down, I glanced down at it to see Alice texted me.

 _Alice- OMG I SAW THAT KISS ARE GUYS A THING!_

 _Alice- I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!_

 _Alice- I'M COMING OVER AFTER TO SCHOOL TO HELP YOU GET READY FOR YOUR DATE, YOU CAN TELL ME THEN!_

 **Hey guy's, thank you to everyone who is reading my story I love you all so much. Let me know if you like the story and if your excited to see where Emmett and Sydney's relationship will go. Also, this story is up on under TwilightFanGirl_1. I just update more frequent on here, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. TwilightFanGirl_1**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Date

 **Sydney's POV**

After Alice texted me I couldn't help but become a little nervous for our date. As class started I was wondering what I would tell John to explain me not being home. I felt sick to my stomach knowing what he could do to me. However I'm not going to let that control what I do. If I want to go on a date with Emmett Cullen, then I'm gonna go on a date with him. Through out the day, I kept thinking about how I kissed Emmett, I couldn't believe I did that. As school ended I walked home. Once I got home, I saw that john's car wasn't in the driveway. I sighed a breath of relief knowing that if he wasn't home. Hopefully he would be out all night. I walked into my house and dropped my bag on the couch. My phone vibrated in my pocket signaling that someone was texting me. I open my messenger app to see Alice had texted me.

 ** _Alice_**

 _Hey, I'm on my over be there in 10 mins, I also have a surprise for you!_

I glanced up at the build in clock on my phone, it read 5:00 pm. I knew I had a little time before Alice came, so I decided to do some homework. I sat at the old oak desk in m room as my working place. Before I knew it I hear a knock at my front door. I walk downstairs and open the door to see Alice standing there with a shopping bag in her hand. She walked into the house and automatically started pushing me up the stairs. "Come on I want you to shower and when you get out I'll dress you and do your makeup and hair." I nodded my head and walked into the bathroom. I turned the nob with the big red **H** on it for hot water. The water spewed out of the shower head and against the tile of the wall. I undressed being careful of my bruised stomach and back.

I stepped into the shower and let the warm water trickle down my body, washing away the stress, anger, and any love I had for my father. I hated him with every fiber of my being and one day he will pay for treating like he is. I washed my body and hair as quickly as possible before I stepped out of the shower. I looked in the mirror and saw the bruises on my face had turned a yellow color, blending in with my skin. I walked into my bedroom to see everything being put away. Alice turned to me and said "I thought your room needed some organization." I giggled at her comment and said sarcastically "Thank you because organizing my room was just sooo important." "Your welcome" She said in response, I laughed "Now come on let's get you ready for your date. Well start with clothes, then I'll do your hair and makeup. " I smiled and took the clothes from her putting them on.

Alice put me in a black high waisted skirt and a black crop top with white sneakers. Then she went into the bag she brought and pulled out a white designer balmer jacket. She walked over to me and held it out for me to take. I looked at her shocked and said "I can't take that, Alice." She looked at me and said, "I bought it specially for you when Emmett told me about your date. So your gonna take even if I have to force you to." I smiled at her still a little hesitant but she gave me a reassuring smile and pushed it to me. I put it on and Alice screamed: " You look AMAZEBALLS!" I smiled a little startled by her out burst. She lead me to my desk and sat me down. She started to do my hair, using a curling rod to give my hair tight waves. Once finished with that she started on my makeup.

When she was done she told me to look in the mirror. Just as I was about to get up she stopped me and said "OH I almost forgot." she grabbed a black baseball hat and placed it on my head backwards. "There, now you can look" I stood up and walked over to the mirror that was placed on the wall. I looked at myself and smiled, for the first time in a long time I felt beautiful. My hair was in tight, long curls and my makeup was light. The baseball cap made the outfit look a little edgier and I loved it. I turned around to Alice and engulfed her in a hug "Thank you so much." she pulled back and said, "your welcome, you look so good, every girl in school would be jealous of you." I gave her a look of 'are you serious' "There are plenty of other girls who are way prettier than me." She shook her head at me and said "You better not let Emmett hear that. When he first met you he wouldn't stop talking about you. He thought you were the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. When you guys started talking he wouldn't shut up about how funny, sweet, and kind-hearted you are. He wouldn't stop talking and to be honest it got so annoying but; it made us happy to see that he found someone to make him so ecstatic." I was surprised by what she told me. "So don't ever say your not pretty because you are. Plus I think Emmett will die when he sees you in this outfit." I looked at myself again and noticed how revealing the outfit was. I looked at Alice and said "Don't you think this is showing to much skin." She shook her head and started to push me down the stairs. "No it's the perfect amount of skin now come on he should be here any minute." As we stepped down the last stair I heard a knock on my door. I looked at Alice nervously and she said, "It's OK, go rock it girl." I took a deep breath and opened the door, I was greeted by a smiling Emmett. "Hey Sydney, wow you look beautiful" I smile at him before I feel Alice move beside me. "I know, this is my best work yet, now go enjoy yourselves." I laugh and smile at her, then look towards Emmett who has his arm extended for me to take. I wrap my arms around his and he walks us to his silver, soft top, jeep. He opens the passenger door for me and helps me in. He then walks around and gets into the drivers seat. "So where are we going" I asked excitedly. He chuckled and says "It's a surprise" I look at him and say "Oh come on, at least give me a hint." He shakes his had " No, if I give you a hint it will spoil the surprise." I sigh but am still smiling, I can't believe I'm on a date with Emmett Cullen. I mean why would he like me, there are so many other girls in school he could be with.

The rest of the ride Emmett and I talked about our lives, wanting to know more about each other. The jeep came to a stop right outside of a walking trail into the woods. I looked over to him smiling at me, "I know it seems weird but I promise you'll like what I'm going to show you." I responded "Yes, because walking down a pitch black trail into the woods, with a guy that is 10x bigger than me at 8:00 at night sounds just soooo enthralling." He chuckled, "I promise you will be OK, if I did something to you Alice would **KILL** me." I laughed as Emmett got out and walked around to my side. He opened the door for me and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he lead me down the gravel path. Then we stopped, Emmett put his large hands over my eyes and said,"Close you eyes, open them when I say open." He walked a little further and stopped again, he uncovered my eyes and said "open." When I opened my eyes there was a field full of flowers, laying in front of me was a blanket with food and board games. My smile covered the lower half of my face. I turned around and hugged him "Thank you so much, I LOVE it." He smiled back at me and walked me over to the blanket. I sat down on the red, checkerboard cloth and he sat down across from me. I looked at everything that was placed on the blanket. There were strawberry's, pizza, and a bunch of candy. Somehow he knew my favorite foods. Then there were a bunch of board games like monopoly, sorry, trouble and cards against humanity. I looked at all the food and started to get really hungry. As if he could read my minds said "If you're hungry you can eat, everything is for you." I looked up at him and smiled before I dug in. After I ate Emmett and I played some of the games he brought. We continued to tell each other about ourselves. Like how I love to dance and sing, and how I can play the guitar, piano, violin, and ukulele. He told me things about him like his favorite color is royal blue. He loves video games and that he like to hunt bears. Every once in a while he would make a joke that left me crying because I was laughing so hard. I looked down at my phone and it said 10:30, I was surprised, I guess time does fly when you are having fun . "I think it about time I get you home" I looked at him and nodded my head a little sad that the date was over. I stood up and started to clean up when he stopped me and said, "I'll come back for it later." I looked at him, "Are you sure, I don't want you to have to clean up my mess" he smiled and nodded his head.

When we pulled into my driveway and john still wasn't home. Emmett got out of the car and walked over to my side and opened the door for me. I smiled and said "Such a gentleman" he smiled and walked me to my front door. I turned around and told him goodnight he smiled, said goodnight back and started to walk back to his car. I turned around to open my door when he grabbed my arm. I turned around to meet his face when he kissed me. I was shocked at first but kissed back. Emmett pulled away he smiled and wished me goodnight. I walked into my house as happy as can be, I went to bed that night the happiest I've been in a long time.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you like this story please comment and let me know. Thank for reading -TwilightFanGirl_1**


	7. Chapter 7: Love!

Chapter 7: Love

 **WARNING: There is abuse in this chapter if you are sensitive please don't read.**

Sydney's POV

 **BOOM** , I shot up in bed to a loud banging noise coming from downstairs. I reached over and grabbed my phone, turning it on the time read 3 am. I didn't know what the noise was, but it was startling. I then began to hear the creak of our stairs, my heart started to pound. It's John, he's home and probably in a drunken mood. The fear was dizzying me, I couldn't think straight. What am I supposed to do?! I could hear John's heavy footsteps stomping up the old wooden stairs. Each step he took was getting him closer and closer to my next beating.

BANG! my door crashes open, the door hit the frame so hard you could see a huge dent. My drunk, old, sorry excuse of a father looks at me, then stumbles towards me. His hand collides with my face, I fell back on my bed holding my now re-bruised cheek. He stands over me, towering above me staring with disgust. He grabs a hold of my hair and throws me on the floor. He started repeatedly kicking me in my stomach, over and over. It felt like my organs were turning into sludge. The pain in my abdomen was becoming unbearable. When he finally had stopped kicking me, he looked at me and said "You are nothing, you will always be nothing. No one will ever want you, not me, not even your mother wanted you." That last comment really hit me, he had no right to talk about my mother. She did want me, she loved me...right?

He reached down and began to slide his hand under my shirt. I didn't want his grimy hand on me, I pushed him away not wanting him to be anywhere near me. He stumbled back because of his drunkenness. I knew pushing him away would be a mistake. He stood up and stomped over to me. He unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down. He grabbed my hair and made me look at his area. I didn't want this, he smiled down at me wickedly and said: "This is your responsibility, your job as a female is to pleasure me UNDERSTAND." I was taken aback I can't believe my own father would make me do such a thing. Nevertheless, he forced himself down my throat choking me in the process. Moving my head back and forth continuously ripping himself down my throat. It hurt so bad it felt like he was ripping my esophagus open.

He continued to do this until I was begging and pleading for him to stop. He finally did making me fall to the ground. "If you ever push me again I will end your life!" He turned away and stumbled out of my room. Slamming my door, and leaving me there feeling like nothing. I felt so worthless and pathetic, 'how could I let this happen'. I mean I have abilities why didn't I use them. I crawled over to my bed and lifted myself onto the old mattress. My head hit the pillow the same moment tears began to leak from my eyes. My vision soon began to blur before I was consumed into darkness. The next morning I woke up with new bruises on my stomach and arms. My scalp was aching because of how roughly he pulled my hair last night. And my throat felt terrible, whenever I try to swallow its like swallowing knives. I got dressed in some comfortable clothing not really caring how I looked at this point. Emmett picked me up and I drove with him Alice, and Jasper to school. Once there I continued my day, as usual, however sitting and walking with the Cullen's was now the best part of my days.

 **[Time skip- 1 month]**

Over the last month, Emmett and I had gone on 3 more dates and continued to get closer. Jasper and I had also become really close. All of the boys safeguarded me from anything and anyone, saying that 'I was their little sister, therefore they had to protect me.' I was such a stupid rule but I appreciated it. No one had ever stuck up for me like that. It's now 7:30 pm and I'm doing my homework when my phone buzzes. I look down to see that I have a text from Emmett.

 _Hey beautiful, my parents really want to meet you tomorrow. They've been asking about you a lot and want to see you._

I was surprised by his message and responded

 **Really, they want to meet me?**

He responded

 _Yea, we've been talking a lot about you and they are curious to see the girl who has caught my heart._

I felt my face begin to warm. 'Do they really want to meet me'

 **Ok, I'd be really happy to meet your parent tomorrow.**

Great! I'll take you after school tomorrow. See you then, beautiful ;)

I couldn't help but smile, he has been calling me beautiful and babe a lot recently. I mean I know I'm not, but it feels good to have someone make you feel like you matter. I can't believe he asked me to meet his parents, I mean do I really mean that much to him. It would be a dream come true if he liked me the same way I like him. **_I think I'm in love with Emmett Cullen_**.

 **Hey guys sorry about the short chapter. Thank you guys for reading please share and comment. TwilightFanGirl_1**


	8. Not a Chapter Story Update

**My Perfect Mate Update**

Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated the story in a few weeks. But that is because I have been editing my previous chapters. I look back and see many mistakes and a terrible plot and storyline. So I'm editing the chapters so that you guys have a better understanding of what's going on in the story. I'm not re-writing the story just changing a few things and fixing mistakes. If you could, I would love for you the check the story out from the beginning just so there is no confusion later. All of the chapters will be finished by next week. So look for that and the next chapter, chapter 27. Also, I wrote a prologue to a new story that I will write after this one ends. It is an original werewolf love story. Buts it's different from others I've read, the prologue is below. I want you to let me know if you want me to post the full story. Love you my jellybeans -TwilightFanGirl_1

 ** _Prologue_**

 _I'm running through the crisp, night air, the full moon's glow cast a beam of white light that seemed to be following me. Although I was trying to hide in the shadows, it was like every bit of light from every item wanted to cast its brightness on me. I was so close to freedom, I could see a dark road in front of me. The street light was old and the bulb was flickering, barely emitting a glow. No cars, no people, no buildings, I was in the middle of nowhere. Not even a bird could be heard through the darkness. I shivered as the cool, winter, wind blew through the forest. My untamed hair was now full of dirt and leaves, but that was the least of my worries. I could hear him, I had run so fast I thought I was ahead, but it seemed like nothing was far enough. I felt a breath of warm air brush against the back of my neck. I jolted in the opposite direction, hoping that it was just my imagination. I swept over every close area with my eyes, looking for anything. Nothing. I took a deep breath trying my best to stay silent, I didn't want him to hear me. I wanted to make a dash for the road and hope that it leads to a town or someone's home. My instincts were telling me to run, even if he was right behind me. So, I listened, terrified and alone I took off to the right praying this was the right way. I didn't look behind me. If I did, I would either become too scared or to suspicious, and neither was good when you're in my situation. The pavement was wet because of the rain. I decided to escape once the rain had stopped. I could smell the wet dirt and timber from the woods that were still in my peripheral vision. I could see yellow light's as I rounded the corner, the once thick, dark forest was now far behind me as I barreled down the road and into the open gas station._


	9. Future of the story (Update NOT CHAPTER)

Future of the story (Update NOT CHAPTER)

Hey guy's! Long time no see, I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm so sorry. I've been trying to decide what to do with this story. I have 2 other stories that I've been dying to write for you guys but have been focusing on this story. I decided to ask you guys what you want, I truly don't think this story is good. The plot is crazy, there are holes, and it is terribly written. Please let me know if you think this story is worth continuing. My writing skill have improved since I started writing this story. I loved the idea of this story, and might just completely re-write it. Let me know down in the comments.


	10. When the next chapter is coming (update)

**When the next chapter is coming (update)**

Hey Guys! It's been a while. There is so much I know I need to address but firstly II wanted to say thank you for 2k reads (on wattpad)! OMG I never thought people would enjoy this story and I am so glad that you have. Secondly I have removed chapters 8-26 because they were very poorly written. I took them down and they are under editing as we speak. I know I said that last time and then dropped off, however I've missed you guys so much. I lost my inspiration and when I came back for a week, I thought I was ready but II wasn't. Now I am and I'm so excited to announce that I'm editing chapter 8 right now. It's taking a while because the chapter was originally over 2 thousand words. I really want to show how my writing has changed since I first began this story. I can't wait to hear your responses about this and to see how you enjoy chapter 8. Love you ALL :)!


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Anger

 **WARNING: Abuse and sexual** **content** **in this chapter, If sensitive please DO NOT READ.**

Sydney's POV

I love Emmett!? I said it over and over in my head, trying to find some sort of untruth in the statement. But the longer I said it, the more I realized that I truly did love him. I barley knew him, but I had fallen head over heels in love. I want to be with him, but he would never want to be with me. I know he would never intentionally hurt me; he is to sweet. He's like a giant teddy bear, but I could never be with him. He deserves someone better, someone who is pretty and smart, not beaten and broken. I sighed, I will never be with Emmett Cullen, I'm not good enough.

Suddenly, my bedroom door burst open and my dad was standing there drunk and angry. I looked at him terrified, the words he uttered to me just hours before rang in my head. I shuddered at the thought, I was not meant to be his plaything. He walked over to me and asked, "What is your job?!"

I gave him a pleading look with my eyes, "Please, don't make me do this.". Tears started falling down my face, I didn't want his grimy hands on me. His smile disappeared as he grabbed me by my hair and threw me on my bed. My heart was racing in my chest, I could hear it in my ears. He walked over to my bed and crawled on top of me. He reeked of alcohol, without a word he ripped open my shirt. He traveled down to my pants and pulled them off. I heard him fumbling with his belt buckle, I was trying with all my might to get him off me, but he was to strong.

The next hour for me was hell, pain and more pain was all I could feel. I tried to fight but I only tired myself out, losing what little energy I had to begin with. It still hurt every time this happened. I thought at a certain point it would stop hurting but it didn't. I told myself that I would never, ever allow him to do this, I will always fight as hard as I can. But why was it still happening?! Tears leaked down my face as I closed my mouth and stilled my body. There was nothing I could...wait, my abilities! I had been practicing them when John was at work. Going out into the forest and trying to lift various objects. It really helped as before I could only lift small items. Like lipstick or a leaf. But now I can lift tree branches and very small tree stumps.

I placed my hand on his chest and tried to use my ability to push his body weight off me. I was trying my hardest, but he wasn't moving a muscle. I soon felt his hands wrap around my neck, I couldn't breathe, my throat was constricted, and I couldn't get any air in or out. My lungs started burning like fire from the inside. My vision started to become blurry I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. Darkness started to consume my vision but then relief, I could feel fresh air coming into my lungs. After I caught my breath and my vision returned, I looked at my dad "Are you crazy, you could have killed me!"

He looked me in the eyes and said, " That should teach you to NEVER dis-obey me." I got so angry I felt like my eyes turned red " I WILL NOT OBEY YOU. I AM NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN JUST DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT WITH". He stood there seemingly shocked by my words, in that time I pushed him off me then threw him out of my room. I closed the door in his face and locked it, I slid down to the floor with my back to the door. I sat there for 30 minutes replaying what just happened, I stood up and put on a pair of pajamas then slid under my warm blanket, dosing off into the night.

The next morning, I woke up my whole-body sore from the happenings of the night before. I stood up and walked over to my window, only to see a flash. I was a little startled, I surveyed the thick, green, forests, looking so something... anything. I didn't see anything, just a small bird's nest in the tree by my window. I continued to gaze at the green trees and far woods, until I noticed my dad's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. I sighed a breath of relief, as I wasn't in the mood for another one of his outbursts. I stood up and practically ran to the bathroom to take a shower. Once finished I stepped out of the shower and glanced in the mirror. I saw the red finger prints that were now printed on my skin. I had to cover this up. I walked into my room and opened my desk drawer. I reached in and grabbed my tarte shape tape concealer and Maybelline fit-me foundation. I pulled them both out only to realize that I didn't have anything left in the tubes. 'Crap, what am I going to do, it's not like my dad was going to buy me anymore' I thought. I had been using the makeup my mom had bought me before she passed. I began to panic, I bolted into my bedroom looking for a top to cover my neck. I'm meeting Emmett's parents and if they see the marks, they'll ask questions. I dug around in my room begging to the gods that I have a turtle neck. I finally find a scarf that I could pair with a long sleeve top, to cover the bruises on my arms. I quickly got dressed and ran to school, I entered the school just before the bell was set to ring. When I stopped in the parking lot I could barely breath. My torso was on fire, my dad had most likely bruised or fractured one or a few of my ribs.

"Oh my god Sydney, are you OK?!" I heard a voice call a little way's away. I looked up from where I'm hunched over and see Emmett jogging towards me. "What wrong, what happened to you" he asked with panic in his voice. I looked up at him still catching my breath "Nothing I'm fine, I just fell when I was getting ready this morning." I responded. My vision began to get hazy, my knees buckled, and I collapsed on the ground. "Are you sure you're ok, it looks like you did more than fall" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist to help me stand. I nodded my head not being able to communicate words as I caught my breath. Once the haziness began to clear I stood up straight, although my torso was still burning. Emmett offered to walk me to class, I accepted on the off chance I might fall again. "OMG ARE YOU OK!" Alice practically screamed as we walked up to the entrance of the school. "Yes, I'm ok, Alice" everyone stared at me with looks I wasn't sure I wanted them to give. "I promise I'm ok, I just tripped and fell this morning". Everyone looked at each other, then back to me. They had what seemed like worried looks but let it go.

It was 5 period and I had a free period, so I was sitting on a bench outside of school. I had my ear buds in and was listening to Lady Gaga 'Judas'. A cold breeze blew by and I made me ponder whether I should go inside and sit in the library. The ground and roads were covered in snow because of the snow fall last night. I was so zoned out in my music that I didn't feel someone tap my shoulder. I took a deep breath and looked to the right of me, only to be met with a smiling Emmett. I jumped surprised by his sudden appearance. I pulled the white buds out of my ears "Jesus, you scared me" I said. He had a sheepish smile on his face but apologized.

He sat and talked with me all though out 5 period. Once the bell rang It signaled to end of school, or as I like to call it hell. "Are you ready to go" he asked offering his hand as he stood. The reality was beginning to set in that I was meeting his parents. He wanted me to meet his parents. The familiar feeling came bubbling back into my core making my stomach hurt. "Are you sure you really want to introduce me to your parents". He sat down beside me and cupped my face "Yes, I really like you and my parents want to meet you, you don't need to be nervous".

I smiled at him and took a breath. Nodding my head, I stood up, he smiled at me then stood up and held out his hand. Once we reached his jeep, he opened my door. As we raced down the highway, I began getting more anxious as we neared the town boarder. Emmett had attempted to calm me before we left school, but it was no longer working. The anxiety was setting in and I couldn't stop it. My mind was in a whirlwind, 'what am I going to say to my dad about being late.' These thoughts ran through my mind like a hamster on a wheel.

Emmett turned onto a hidden road that seemed like it led into the woods. We were on this road for about 5 mins when a beautiful home came into view. It was built out of beautiful wood and adorned with amazing architecture. I was stunned by the size of the house, I never expected their family to live in a place like this. Hell, I didn't even know this house was here in forks to begin with. It was so hidden; the house was on a slight incline and was surrounded by trees. "Wow, your house is beautiful" Emmett tuned to me and "My mother Esme created the blueprints, she loves architecture".

"Really, well she is absolutely incredible at it". Emmett got out of the jeep and opened my door for me before I even had a chance to grab the handle. I thanked him and stepped out of the car, he led me to the front porch. Emmett opened the door and the inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The walls were made of glass, I had never seen anything like it. As we continued to walk through the large mansion two beautiful people came into view. Both pale with remarkable, inhuman beauty. The woman was about 5'6 with a heart-shaped faced and medium length caramel curls falling down her back. She had on a black pencil with a white riffled shirt. She had on a pair of black triangle pumps and her neck was adorned with a string of pearls.

The man had a strong jaw and straight nose with blonde hair that was gelled back. He had on a thick, blue, wool sweater with dark jeans and a pair of dress shoes. We stopped right in front of them when I suddenly felt very calm and safe, like I could trust these people. "Sydney these are my parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Mom, dad this is Sydney". I smiled at them and waved "Hi" Esme walked up to me with open arms and hugged me "It's so good to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you". I hugged her back then responded, "It's nice to meet you to Mrs. Cullen", when she hugged me it was very delicate, like she was scared she would crush me. "Please dear, call me Esme" I smiled at her then looked in the direction of Carlisle. "Hello Sydney" I walked over to him and he held out his hand, I shook it and said, "Should I call you Dr. Cullen or Carlisle". He chuckled and said "Carlisle is fine, no need to be so formal" I nodded my head in understanding. "Let's go up to the living room, we have some other family we want you to meet".

All four of us walked a little way's away from the door to a glass staircase 'Wow these people were well off, I hope Emmett doesn't think that I am after his money... or rather his parent's money'. As I stepped off the last stair I tripped, I was waiting to feel the hard crash onto the floor, but I didn't. When I opened my eyes, I was looking into a pair of the most beautiful golden irises "Are you ok" I was hypnotized by these beautiful eyes, I had never seen anything like them. I knew who they belonged to, but every time I gazed into them, they showed a whirlwind of emotions. I snapped out of my day dreaming after Emmett helped me stand back up. I looked over and saw Esme and Carlisle looking at us with such tenderness.

I smiled at them sheepishly "Sorry, I'm a bit of a klutz", everyone just smiled at me and continued to walk towards the living room. When we finally entered the living room there were a couple of people I didn't recognize. One was a male who looked to be about 19 or 20 years old, he was just as pale as everyone else but had long, curly, light brown hair. The other two, were females, one looked to be about my age with long chocolate brown hair. The other one was younger than any of us, she looked to be about 9-10 years old. She had chocolate brown hair just like the older female and had a light blush to her cheeks, she was the most adorable child I had ever seen.

"Sydney, these are our other adoptive children Bella, Reneesme, and Benjamin" I looked at the others sitting on the couch, they looked and smiled. I waved back and introduced myself, once I finished everyone broke out into conversation.

I found out that Benjamin and Rosalie are together, and Bella and Edward are together. I also found out that Renesmee was there little sister. She was so sweet, I couldn't stop talking to her. I spent the rest of the day at the Cullen's, in between playing with Renesmee, talking about sports with Benjamin, and Alice talking about taking me on a shopping trip I was exhausted. I looked over at the clock and it said 7:30 I knew I would have to deal with my dad when I got home but I decided to enjoy the time I had with the Cullen's rather than worry. I had been talking to Emmett this past hour and decided that it was time for me to get home. "Hey, I think it's time for me to get back home" he shook his head and said, "No, your staying here tonight, Alice already called and asked your father if you could stay". I was shocked, why would my dad allow me to stay at someone's house.

When I felt hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Alice "I put some change of clothes in the bathroom that you can wear". I nodded my head and she led me up the stairs. When I entered the bathroom, I saw some sweats folded on the counter. I closed the door behind me and got changed, I stepped out of the bathroom to be greeted by Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Renesmee. They grabbed my hands and lead me into a bedroom with blankets, popcorn, and movies on the floor. I smiled as we sat down facing the TV, after 2 movies I feel into a dreamless sleep the happiest I've been in so long.

 **Hey guy's I hope you enjoy the updated version of this chapter. As I put in my most resent update, I deleted all my older chapters** **from 8-26. However, I still have the chapters saved on my computer, so don't worry. I really hope you enjoyed this undated chapter and I can't wait to post the next one.** **I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. TwilightFanGirl_1**


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Trouble

 **Alice POV (Before the end of last chapter)**

As Sydney was talking to Emmett, I separated from to make it seem like I called her father. Based off my visions, what Emmett has told me, and going off my vampire senses Sydney is really going through hell. Jasper has only been able to read her emotions once. After that he couldn't feel anything from that point on, it's the same for Edward and I. However, it's different from Bella's shield. It's like there's something blocking us from using our abilities on her. Like it was a security measure for her body to block us. But she didn't know about us even being supernatural, At least I don't think.

It frustrates me to no end that she goes through that at home and I can't predict what will happen next. If something happens and we don't know Emmett could lose her. It made me feel so helpless,so …human. Everyone had agreed that she could stay, so I ran upstairs and grabbed a pair of my Pj's for her to where. When I came down stairs Emmett was telling her she was staying with us tonight. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. I told her I left her clothes, so she walked up the stairs and into the bathroom.

I followed her up the stairs without her knowing and peeked into the bathroom. I gasped at what I saw, she had bruises and marks all along her body. My eyes traveled along her body and stopped on her neck, I audibly gasped. Sydney had red hand marks on her neck, it seemed like these were the most recent aftermath of her abuse. I ran down the stairs however Emmett was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I looked at him with sad eyes and said "Emmett, I saw something on her that really worried me" he looked at me scared. I explained what happened only to have his fist collide with the wall. I looked around and saw everyone with open mouths of shock, or sad eye's with pity. I then focused my gaze on Emmett, he looked like he had daggers shooting out of his eyes. Jasper, Edward and Benjamin got up from the couch and walked over to Emmett. "I know it's hard to hear but calm down son, it will be ok" Carlisle said, attempting to calm Emmett. He turned around and took a couple deep breaths, then turned back to face me "OK, are there any other scars on her body". I was hesitant to tell him, if I did he would ask me how she got them. "Yes, all over her body are little scratches and scars" he stormed out of the house running into the forest. I sighed, the boys all went after him but maybe he needed to be alone.

I turned to Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee "Come on, since Sydney is staying over I want us to throw her a slumber party." We all changed into PJ's and waited outside the bathroom for her. We waited outside of the bathroom door for Sydney. When she came out she looking a little sad, not that I blame her. I knew why but I didn't want to ruin the fun by asking so I just said "Hey, were having an all girls sleep over." She looked at me and said "I've never been to a sleepover" I smiled at her and said "Well then, lets make this the best first sleep over ever." She giggled then followed us to my bedroom where everything was set up.

I had blankets on the floor for us, a big bowl of popcorn for Nessie and Sid, and finally some movies, most of them were chick flicks but I had a few scary ones in there. As we hunkered down and got comfortable the guys came running in with water guns "AAhhhh" we all screamed. As soon as they realized there guns were empty the guys ran for there lives. I sat there surprised, a little upset but most of all happy. I looked over and saw Sydney laughing while Emmett sat down beside her just watching her laugh. I knew he loved her and want's what's best for her, and whats best is her becoming part of our family. After Sid and Emmett talked for a little bit he left so we could enjoy our girl time. We all sat down and got comfy, then we watched train wreck. It was a funny movie but I wanted to watch a scary movie. Emmett was really protective of Sydney and I saw that if we watch a scary movie Emmett will come in to hold and comfort Sid. Sydney will fall asleep in Emmett's arms. 'Awww so cute' I thought

 **Sydney's POV**

After watching train wreck the girls wanted to watch a scary movie. 'Friday The 13th', I hated scary movies so I protested but they overruled me 4 v.s. 1. As the movie played I wrapped myself In blankets getting ready for the jump scare. I felt strong arms wrap around me, I jumped, a little surprised by whoever was hugging me. I turned around and saw Emmett's beautiful face staring at me. I blushed and quickly turned back around. Then I felt it again, that pull, like all that mattered in the world was Emmett. Like he was my everything and I would never let him go. I shook the thoughts out of my head and turned my attention back to the TV. Then I was jump scared, I jumped and Emmett was right there to hold me. I turned my body inwards toward his and hid my face in his strong chest every time there was a scary moment. He just Held me and never let go, 3/4 way through the movie I started to get sleepy. I tried to get out of his embrace but he just kept me wrapped in his little cocoon. I felt safe, I didn't want to leave so I snuggled into him and drifted off into his arms. "I love you" I faintly heard someone whisper before I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up happy, I was laying down on something hard and stiff.

I lifted my head up and saw Emmett sleeping. 'OMG did I fall asleep on Emmett?' I was wrapped in his embrace tightly, like he didn't want to let me go. I felt safe being near him but also a pull. Like something was pulling me to him, no matter how hard I tried to not have feelings for him or not smile anytime I saw him but…..I couldn't. He attracts me like a magnet, I love everything about him. Him and his family make me happy, 'I wish I had a family like this' I thought. I felt Emmett shift in his sleep and I didn't want to wake him up. I looked over and saw rose and Alice wrapped in blankets asleep on the floor. I looked around and found a pillow beside me, I picked it up and threw it a them. They both woke up out of a startled sleep and looked around really confused. I waved my hands to get there attention, they both looked over at me and smiled. "Help me" I whispered they looked at each other and giggled before getting up and walking out of the room. I was whisper screaming as they were walking out "Where are you going?!". I very slowly untangled my arms and legs from Emmett's, stood up and tip toed out of the room. I closed the door behind me as I walked out of the room. I turned around too Alice and rose leaning against the walls smirking at me. I walked up to them and smacked them both on the arm. "Thanks for the help" I said the girls burst out laughing "sssshhhh, Emmett's still sleeping" I said the girls laughter died down and they both smiled at me.

Alice said "You like him don't you" I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks "I KNEW IT, YOU LIKE OUR BROTHER" rose said. "SSSHHH, don't tell everybody in the house" the girls looked sorry and I continued "Ok fine I do, I like your brother a lot….like a lot a lot." The girls got really excited and started squealing "SSHH" they both quieted down, then rose said "Then why don't you tell him how you feel." I looked at her but didn't say anything, then Alice said "Yea, you should tell him he feels the same way you do about him. And even if he didn't you should always tell someone how you feel" I looked over to her and thought about her words. 'She is right, I know, but that's easier said then done. He might like me now but I'm not going to lie to him about anything if we were ever in a relationship. It may change when he finds out about my past.' I thought. I looked back up at and said "Your right I should tell him how I feel, but that is easier said than done. There are things about me that none of You know and it could change how Emmett feels." Both girls looked at me with sincerity and said "The way he talks about you, I don't think anything could change how he feels about you." I smiled and said "Ok, but how am I supposed to tell Emmett how I feel, when should I tell him."

"Just be honest and talk to me" my face went as pale as a ghost the familiar deep voice that sounded from behind me 'Please don't let that be who I think it is' I thought. By this time Alice and Rose left the hallway, I turned around and saw Emmett in all his glory standing there with a gentle smile on his face. I instantly become flustered 'What is this guy doing to me' I looked at my feet "Let's talk in my room" Emmett said as he gently lifted my face to be level with his. I nodded my head and he lead me to his room. He opened the door to his room and allowed me to go first. "Thank you" I said as I walked in, I stood in the doorway of his room shocked by how cool it is. One of the walls in his room is just glass, it has a great view of the forest. The other walls were painted dark blue, he had a huge flat screen on his wall with many different game consoles. He has a huge rack of games beside his TV, beside that there was a stereo and speakers. I didn't see a bed, only a couch I turned around and asked "Where do you sleep, I don't see a bed" he chuckled a little, like there was something I was missing or some inside joke I didn't know. He walked over to the wall farthest from the door. There was a outline on the wall, like there was something behind that wall. He pushed the wall inwards and a bed fell down down. I was shocked, I've never seen any other bedroom like this one. He walked over to me, grabbed my hand and lead me over to his couch. We sat down and he said "Sydney, in the hallway you said that you had feelings for me, but what kind of feelings?"

 **Cliffhanger….what is Sydney going to say. Is she going to tell him the truth or lie to try and protect him. Guess your going to have to find out in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed- TwilightFanGirl_1**


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Confessions

 **Previously**

 **He walked over to me, grabbed my hand and lead me over to his couch. We sat down and he said "Sydney, in the hallway you said that you had feelings for me, but what kind of feelings?"**

 **Sydney's POV**

I instantly became flustered again, ' **What** am I supposed too tell him' ' **How** am I supposed to tell him' I thought. I took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes. His beautiful gold irises held nothing but sincerity and concern. I looked down, a little bit shy. I had nothing on his beauty, how could someone like him like someone like me. I felt something cold under my chin, then my head started tilting up. I was soon facing Emmett and he was smiling sweetly at me. He removed his hand from under my chin and said "It's ok if you don't feel comfortable telling me." 'No, I'm not going to let fear stop me from telling him. That will be the biggest mistake of my life.' I took another deep breath and said "Emmett, I like you, a lot. I've liked you since the moment we met. I feel this pull towards you, like you are the only one meant for me. I know we've only known each other for a month but for some reason I feel like the moment I saw you the world stopped spinning for me and started spinning for you. I feel like I can trust you and I don't trust a lot of people, you just make me feel so safe." I poured mt heart and soul out into this confession, If I was going to tell him how I felt I was going to tell him _**everything**_.

I looked at him to find him smiling at me widely, then he kissed me. I was shocked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close to his body as possible. I was frozen in his his embrace, I wasn't expecting this. He continued to kiss me as I melted into his embrace, I placed my hands on his biceps and slowly slid my hands up his arms and around his neck as we continued to kiss. He reached over, grabbed my leg and pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. I was so indulged into his kiss that I didn't even care. We continued to move our lips in sinc with each others. I had never been kissed like this, his soft cool lips gently pressed against mine. I was starting to lose myself when I remembered my dad and Brandon. I snapped out of my hypnotic state and gently pulled away from Emmett's kiss. He instantly looked up at me and said "I'm so sorry, I got ahead of myself. I should have asked first." I smiled at his gentleman personality, most guys would try to keep going or take it farther. "No,it's ok, I….enjoyed it" I blushed a little and said "Thank you, for stopping I mean." He looked at me a little confused "I mean when I pulled away you respected my space, nor did you try to take the kiss farther than just a kiss."

He smiled and said "Well, I believe you should respect a females space and wishes, no matter what." I was so shocked, Esme and Carlisle raised him to be the perfect gentleman. I was sure I had a shocked facial expression because Emmett laughed his booming laughter. I smiled sheepishly, once Emmett's laughter died down he looked at me and said "I like you a lot to, if you couldn't tell." I laughed and said "Yea, I think you showed how much you liked me when you kissed me then pulled me onto your lap." He smiled and said in a seductive voice"Is that a problem" I blushed a even harder than I already was and said "Not at all." I bent down and pecked his lips and said "So are we going to stay friends after this" he looked into my eyes and turned serious and said "I want to be way more than just your friend. I want to be your rock, your everything. I want you to know that you can trust me and tell me anything. I want to be with you, I want you as mine, I want to call you my girlfriend." I smiled tears welling in my eyes I don't know why but his words brought me to tears. "I want to be with you to, you and your family mean a lot to me" he smiled a cheeky grin and kissed me gently. We stayed like this for a few seconds before we both pulled away.

I calmed down from my high and got if of his lap. I stood up and started started walking towards his door and said "I should really get home, my dad will be wondering where I am." I sear I heard growl as I got closer to the door. Ignored it and continued walking. I stopped walking when I felt Emmett grab my wrist and whirled me around to face him. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me so tight and said "I want you to know that you can tell me anything." I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him back and said "Anything" he pulled away but kept me in his arms "Yes, anything, I would never judge you." 'I should tell him? What will he say? I can't tell him.' "Thank you,it's nice to know that" He smiled a sad smile but still held me in his arms. I loved being in his presents but I needed to get home before my dad gets even madder.

 **Emmett's POV**

I felt Sydney removing herself from my arms. I peeked open my eyes to see where she was going. I saw her stand and follow Alice and Rosalie out of the room. She softly closed the door behind her and started whisper yelling at the girls for not helping her get out of my grasp. I was a little hurt because I thought she didn't like me but I continued to listen in on there conversation. The girls asked her if she like me and she said "yes". 'Oh my goodness, she likes me' I thought,. The girls continued to talk to her about me and she repeatedly told them to be quiet. She didn't want them to 'wake me up'. I smiled at how much she cared, she was so caring and kind. It angered me so much that her dad would hurt her as he does. There's no reason to do that to someone ever but let alone his own daughter. Then she said "Your right I should tell him how I feel, but that is easier said than done. There are things about me that none of you know and it could change how Emmett feels." I knew what she was talking about, I hated that she was scared to tell me because she thinks that because of what her dad does I wouldn't love her. My feelings for her would never change. I stood up and opened the bedroom door.

I walked out and stopped right behind her and said "Just be honest and talk to me."The girls smiled at me and ran down the stairs as Sydney turned around to look at me. She was blushing so hard, it was the cutest thing. She looked me and I smiled then she looked down at her feet. I wanted to talk to her I couldn't let her get away, she was mine and I wanted her so bad. I wanted to hold her, kiss, and one day hopefully make love to her. I lifted her head to be be level with mine and said "Let's talk in my room." She nodded her head yes so I lead her to my room. I opened the door and let her go in first, she stopped dead in her tracks and just looked around my room. She stood there looking at everything in my room. Then she turned around and asked "Where do you sleep, I don't see a bed." I thought about the fact about the fact that I don't I just have a bed to lay on every once in a while. I chuckled a little then walked over to the wall farthest from my bedroom door. I had Esme design my bed so it sat inside of the wall and I had to just push it and it would fall. That's exactly what I did, I pushed in the wall and my bed fell down slowly. Her face lit up she saw my bed reveal itself but I really wanted to talk to her and I wanted her to talk to me about her feeling for me. I walked over to her, grabbed her hand and lead her over to my couch. I sat down and she sat down beside me "Sydney, in the hallway you said you had feelings for me, but what kind of feelings do you have?" She instantly flushed red and got really nervous, how quickly she got nervous was so cute to me. I so badly wanted to just kiss her soft, pink lips, pull her on my lap and take her right on this couch. 'What am I thinking, I shouldn't be thinking about that at a time like this.'

I blinked my eye's a little to clear my head and focused back on my beloved mate. She looked like she was thinking hard, she tilted her down so I couldn't see her face. I took my finger and placed it under her chin and pulled her face up to meet mine. I smiled at her and removed my hand from her chin and said "It's ok if you don't feel comfortable telling me." She took a deep breath and said "Emmett I like you a lot. I've liked you since the moment we met. I feel this pull towards you, like you are the only one meant for me. I know we've only known each other for a month but for some reason I feel like the moment I saw you the world stopped spinning for me and started spinning for you. I feel like I can trust you and I don't trust a lot of people, you just make me feel so safe." I lit up inside, I was so happy she felt the pull, even as a human she could feel the bond and the connection that we share. I looked at her and I knew I had the widest grin on my face but I couldn't help it, knowing she felt the same way as me was amazing and made me so happy. I wasn't thinking about anything else but wanting to kiss her, so I did. I pressed my lips to hers and oh my god they were just as soft as I had imagined.

I grabbed onto her waist and pulled her body to mine, I know it was so wrong to do this without her permission but I couldn't help but hold her. She was as stiff as a board in my grasp, I was starting to pull away when she started kissing back. I felt her melt in my embrace, she placed her hands on my arms and I felt her slid them up and around my neck. She was siting with both of her legs dangling over the the couch. I reached over and grabbed her leg farthest away from me and pulled her onto my lap. We continued to kiss each other but I didn't take it any farther. I didn't know if she was ok with doing more than kissing so I only kissed her. I soon felt her pull away from the kiss, I instantly felt awful "I'm so sorry, I got ahead of myself I should have asked first." She smiled and said "No, it's ok I…..enjoyed it" she blushed a little then continued "Thank you, for stopping I mean." I was taken off guard by this, why would she thank me for stopping. I think she could tell I was confused because she said "I mean when I pulled away you respected my space, nor did you try to take the kiss farther than just a kiss." This was alarmed me 'did someone do something to her' I thought but let it go since she was still looking at me. I smiled and said "Well, I believe you should respect a females space and wishes, no matter what, that's how I was raised."

Her face was so funny II couldn't help but burst out In laughter. She smiled sheepishly, once I stopped laughing I looked at her and said "I like you a lot to, if you couldn't tell." I chuckled and Sid said "Yea, I think you showed how much you liked me when you kissed me then pulled me onto your lap." I smiled and said in a seductive voice "Is that a problem" She blushed even harder even harder and responded "Not at all." She leaned down and pecked my lips once more before saying "So are we going to stay friends after this" I looked into her eyes I wanted to be so much more than friends. So II told her "I want to be way more than just your friend. I want to be your rock, your everything. I want you to know that you can trust me and tell me anything. I want to be with you, I want you as mine, I want to call you my girlfriend." She smiled that big beautiful smile of her's as I saw her eyes filling up with tears. "I want to be with you to, you and your family mean a lot to me" I smiled a cheeky grin and kissed her lips softly once more. When we finally pulled away she crawled off of my lap and started walking towards my door. "I should really get home, my dad will be wondering where I am." I growled at that statement, I didn't want my angel going back to that house with that man, but if I told her I knew then I would have to explain to her about our world and I just wasn't ready for that yet.

I didn't want to bring her into our world but Alice told us that either way she was going to one of us so why fight with fate. I stood up and walked up behind her like I did in the hallway and grabbed onto her wrist. I spun her around so she was looking at me and embraced her in a hug. "I want you to know that you can tell me anything" she wrapped her arms around my neck and asked "Anything?" pulled away from the hug but kept her in my arms and responded "Yes, anything, I would never judge you." Then she said "Thank you,it's nice to know that" I smiled at her but I knew she was scared to tell me. But I wasn't going to force her, I wanted her to find the strength to tell me herself. She kissed my cheek one more time before exiting my room. I sat back down on my couch and just replayed what had just happened in my mind. I was so I could just die. But even though we were together now I still knew there were going to be many challenges in the future.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading so sorry about the late update but I will update again this Sunday. Tell me if you like the story and also I have some ideas for a jasper fanfiction so let me know if that is something you would want to read. Peace, Love, and Happiness -TwilightFanGirl_1**


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Happiness

 **Sydney's POV**

'I can't believe that Emmett likes me. AAAAAAHHHHHHH' I screamed in my head. I was in the bathroom getting changed back into my clothes to go home. Even though I don't want to go home, this had been the best weekend of my life. I finished pulling up my jeans and started folding the sweats Alice gave me. I actually really liked her style. The others are always complaining but I would love it if she dressed me everyday. I walked out of the bathroom and to Alice's room when I placed the sweats on her bed. I stepped out of her room closing the door behind me. As I turned around I hit something really hard and fell to the ground. I looked up and realized that II had bumped Into Emmett's chest. 'Dang, that boy must work out 24/7 with muscles like that' I thought. "Are you ok" he asked as he extended his hand, I grabbed it and pulled myself up off of the floor. "Yea,I'm ok, I just need to watch where I'm going." He chuckled and said "Actually, it's my fault, I stood behind you because I wanted to ask you something and I guess I was standing a little to close." I raised an eyebrow and asked "What did you want to ask me?"

He reached down and grabbed both of my hands and said "I want to take you on a date to the county fair." I smiled, this was going to our first date as a couple. "Of course, I would love to" I replied, his smile widened again and he said "Ok, we'll leave at 2 o clock" I nodded my head ok and felt something cold on my shoulder. I looked to my side and saw Alice standing there with a smile and she said "I'm SO getting you ready for this date" I smiled at Alice, she and the others are like the siblings I never had. I smile and nodded my head at Alice before turning my head back to Emmett and said "See you in an hour" I said. He leaned down and kissed my lips. I felt that spark again, that feeling of everything was going to work out and be okay. I didn't want to let go so I brought my hands to his cheeks and held his face. I would have continued to kiss him but I heard Alice sigh and pull me away from Emmett and into her room. She pushed me into her bathroom and told me to shower. When I got out of the shower I walked into the bedroom and Alice already had an outfit put together. She said "I think were the same size, you have more boobs than I do so if the top doesn't fit I'll ask Rosalie to borrow one of her tops." I nodded my head, grabbed the clothes and changed in the bathroom. It was the cutest outfit, I loved Alice's sense of style.

I had on a light pink flowy top with white skinny jeans and golden wedges. She gave me a golden cuff bracelet and a Golden necklace with a stone in the middle. I stepped out of the bathroom and Alice smiled at me. I looked at her and said "Alice, don't get me wrong I love the shoes but were going to be walking around a carnival all day. It's not wise to wear heels when I'm going to be doing that much walking." Alice said "To bad, there cute. Now I want to give you one more thing to wear." She turned around, walked over to her vanity, opened her jewelry box an pulled out a bracelet. She walked back over to me and said "I want you to wear this it will make this outfit complete." I looked at the bracelet a little hesitantly and said "Alice that looks really expensive don't wan-" but before II could finish she had already put it on my wrist. "I don't want to hear any protests, your wearing it and that's final." she said with a smile. I smiled back "Thank you" I said, she nodded her head then sat me down in a chair to do my hair. She curled my entire head then tied two pieces back behind my head to form a crown around my head. When she was finally finished I was shocked, the girl in the mirror was someone completely different than the person who lost her mom and has a dad who doesn't love her. This girl in the mirror looked confident, happy, beautiful, and excited about life. I smiled at myself, I was finally finding the light in life again and it's all thanks to the Cullens.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading so sorry about the late update but I will update again this Sunday. Tell me if you like the story and also I have some ideas for a jasper fanfiction so let me know if that is something you would want to read. Peace, Love, and Happiness -TwilightFanGirl_1**


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Best Day Ever

 **Sydney's POV**

As Alice put the final touches on my outfit I stared to get really excited. They nervousness went away after our first date. I felt so comfortable around him and it felt so natural, like every time he kissed me there was this unexplainable spark that flared up inside of me. It felt like magic, like he was the only one I was meant to kiss. Like our Lips were made for each others, like WE were made for each other. I heard something calling my name but it sounded far away. I heard it again "SYDNEY, EARTH TO SYDNEY!" I snapped out of my thoughts to find Alice calling my name and shaking me. I guess I was in deeper thought than I realized. "Sorry Alice I was just thinking." I said with a sheepish smile on my face. She sighed and said "I could tell now come on Emmett is waiting for you." She grabbed my hand dragged me out of her room and down the stairs. As we got closer to the bottom I saw Emmett appear out of the corner of the room.

I smile when I see his clothes, he's wearing a pair of black jeans with a dark blue sweater that he rolled up to his elbows. He looked so good, the first day I saw him at school he was wearing a white track suit. But now he looked even better, I loved the relaxed style that he had. Alice and I finally stepped down the last stair and I was standing in front of Emmett. I was 5'2 and Emmett is 6'4 so he is a foot taller than me. He is towering over my small frame but not in a scary way. He just looks like a giant teddy bear that would do anything to protect the ones he loves. He smiles at me and I can feel my face heating up but I try to have some sort of confidence in myself. He held out his hand and in it was a beautiful light pink rose. I was a little shocked but I smiled and took it. Alice then said "OK, I want a picture of you two before you leave" she said with a smile showing her bright white teeth. Emmett held out his hand, I grabbed It and we walked over to a wall.

He wrapped his arm around my waist pulled me to him and smiled. I smiled along with him and put up a peace sign with my left hand. Alice snapped the picture and wished me luck on our date, then she left us alone so we could leave. Emmett turned to me "You look so beautiful" I smiled and said "Thank you, although I tried to tell Alice that wearing heels would not be smart for walking around a fair." He chuckled and said "Well if you get tired I can always carry you" I raised my eyebrows "Carry me, right". He chuckled again then grabbed my hand and lead me to his jeep. He helped me in then closed my door and started walking to his side. I started to think about how my dad hasn't hurt me the past couple days. I don't want to get my hopes up based off of the fact that he does this to me in general.

I doubt he is going to stop until I get away… or die, whatever comes first. I still had a bunch of bruise's on my body and I tried to cover them as best I could. My dad started hitting me in places were people wouldn't see them "Hey, what are you thinking about?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Emmett's voice. I had to think of something quick to tell him. "Nothing specific, just thinking" he looked unconvinced but let it go. "So have you ever been to the fair before" he asked, I had remembered going when I was little with my mom and brother. "Yea, a really long time ago" he nodded his head and focused back on the road. I turned my head and looked out of my window, the green trees flying past us as we drive. The road gradually got smoother as we arrived into town and started driving on the asphalt.

We arrived at the fair and Emmett parked his jeep close to the rides. When we got out Emmett instantly came to my side and grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together. "So what do you want to do first" he asked, I tapped my chin with my free hand pretending to think. "Well, I didn't have breakfast this morning so maybe some junk food" he looked a little concerned "You didn't eat, well I will buy you everything they have to eat." Then I laughed "Emmett you don't have to do that, I can pay for my own food." he looked at me out of the corner of his eye and said "NO, as your boyfriend it's my job to take care of you" I signed and said "Please don't tell me that you were raised with the 1950's way of thinking." He looked a little confused and I said "I mean you don't think that as your girlfriend I'm supposed to cook, clean and be made a sex playground for you to use at your own will"

He looked so taken aback and said "No, I would never do that to you EVER and I don't think like that." I sighed a breath of relief "So that means you are gonna let me buy my own food, right?" He smirked and said "Nope" I shoved him a little but he didn't move, I just laughed at his answer. We walked up to a food stand and a guy with blonde hair turned to me and said "what can I get for you, gorgeous" I was a little shocked that he would say that to me even though he saw me holding hands with Emmett. I collected myself before I told him off and said "I'll take a funnel cake with sugar and strawberry's" he nodded his head and turned away to make my order. I turned to Emmett with an annoyed look on my face to see him staring at the guy who just hit on me with hate. I shook my head and smiled, he was jealous, and I wasn't mad I was happy that he was a little jealous. I rubbed his arm to bring him back to earth, he turned and looked down at me. I smiled and winked and whispered "You suck at being discrete when it comes to showing others you hate them" he cocked his eyebrow and said "I wasn't trying to be discrete, and I don't hate him, I despise him" he said with gritted teeth.

I laughed at him then turned around to see the guy with my funnel cake. I went to grab it and pay when Emmett beat me to it, he grabbed the funnel cake and said "The next time you hit on my girlfriend I will knock your teeth out." The looked shocked and a little scared. Emmett paid the guy, he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the stand. I was a little shocked myself 'what got into him?'. Emmett stopped at a tabled and set down my food, he let go of my hand and sat down across from me. I was still in shock about what just happened, but I sat down and stared at Emmett trying not to laugh. I couldn't hold it any longer, it all came out. I burst out laughing, my face was twisted into an intricate maze of confusion. I felt hot tears pouring down my face as I continued to laugh, Emmett soon joined in laughing just as hard. Once I calmed down I wiped the tears from my face and picked up my fork, starting to eat. I looked up at Emmett to see him staring at me with a smile, I smiled back and said "We are just going to pretend that never happened" he nodded his head in agreement. The rest of the day we went on all kinds of rides and played all kinds of games. We went on Roller coasters, Swings and go karts.

Then we played bottle toss and Emmett won a huge 100ft teddy bear. I thought it was so cute so he gave it to me. I tried to convince him to keep it but he wouldn't give so I took it. At the end of the date he took me on the Ferris wheel, as we got closer to the top he asked me "Did you have fun today" I smiled "Yes, I really enjoyed today" I scooted a little closer to him and laced our fingers together. He stretched over and grabbed onto my waist and pulled me into a kiss just as we reached the top. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me flush against him. He pulled away before me and already missed his lips on mine. When we got off he drove me back to his house and told me Alice had talked to my dad and said I could stay another night. I was starting to get worried about staying here for so long, I knew the longer I stayed the worse the beatings would be. But today was such a good day I didn't want my dad to ruin it for me, so I stayed over again. "Hey, you can stay in my room if you like" Emmett said. I didn't answer right away I was a little nervous, I mean I haven't slept in a boys bed before but I feel like I could trust him for some reason.

'What do you mean for some reason he's your boyfriend' I thought 'I know but you only said yes because he was cute' I thought again 'But that's not the only reason I think I love him and not for his looks. I love his personality, he is so sweet.' My brain was battling about how I felt about Emmett and I was so deep in thought I didn't realize Emmett waving a hand in my face. "HEY, SYDNEY" I snapped out of my thought by the loud noise and stumbled back a little. Emmett caught me before I fell and asked me "Are you ok, you zoned out for a while." I nodded my head 'yes' as he pulled me up, I looked around the corner to see Alice skipping into our direction. "Sorry em she is staying with us again tonight" She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards her bedroom before either of us could object. Once again I had a sleep over with the girls and it was so much fun. But instead of falling asleep happy I fell asleep worried about what I was going to face when I got home.

 **Hey guys once again sorry for late upload. I really need to get my stuff together, I hope your enjoying the story. I have idea's for a Jasper Hale and Carlisle Cullen Love stories so let me know if you would like to see that. I'm also sorry there were no wolves I didn't know that I was going to write this date so long but I still hope you enjoyed. -TwilightFanGirl_1**


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Paul Lahote

 **WARNING: There is Physical abuse,strong language, and violent nature in this chapter.**

I woke up the next morning really anxious about going home. I didn't want to be in that hell hole anymore. I was so scared to go home and have to deal with Aaron (Her dad). I looked over and didn't see the girls anywhere so I assumed they went downstairs. I got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for this shit day. I changed back into the clothes I came in and left the sweats Alice gave me folded on the counter. As I changed I looked at all the marks I had on my body. I soon felt the hot tears roll down my cheeks. I couldn't hold them back anymore, I didn't know what happened to the person I used to call dad. He was so sweet and gentle and I felt like I could always count on him. But now I see, I can't trust anybody, I don't think I should hang around with the Cullens any more. I don't want to Involve them into my life problems. I mean they are amazing people, what kind of person would I be if I just walked into there lives and caused such trouble and heartache. It's not my place to do something like that. My best bet is to get a job and Leave when I turn 18, Which will be here in a few months. Good I can't believe that is has been going on for almost a year. I took a deep breath when I realized I was sobbing….loudly. I splashed my face off with cold water to calm down my burning face. I looked in the mirror, all I saw was a broken girl who didn't have any hope. I quickly dried off my face and exited the bathroom.

I walked down the stairs to see everyone in the living room. Jasper and Edward were playing chess, Emmett and Ben were playing call of duty. Alice and Rosalie were looking at a fashions magazine, Carlisle was reading a medical journal, and Esme was in the kitchen cooking. Renesmee and Bella were no where to be found. "Good morning everyone" the all turned my way and smiled back, Emmett got up and hugged me. I just buried my face in his neck, the feeling of his cool skin was helping me calm down from my episode in the bathroom. I realized he was holding me up off of the ground. My feet were dangling in the air, Emmett is 10x's bigger than me so when I hugged him I had to get on my tip toes. He set me down which I was not happy about. "Morning beautiful" I smiled at the compliment and said "I need to go home today, can you drop me off." He nodded his head and said "I'll take you after breakfast" I nodded my head as he lead me to the kitchen. Esme was cooking waffles with eggs and bacon. "Mmmmmm, Esme this all smells absolutely delicious" she smiled and said "Well I hope it tastes as good as it smells." She set a plate in front of me which I gladly took. I sat there and ate while Emmett sat down next to me. After I finished, Esme took the plate from me and washed it. I thanked her for the awesome breakfast and started for the stairs. "Where are you going" Alice asked "Upstairs to grabbed my stuffie from yesterday." Emmett had won me a HUGE teddy bear stuffie at the fair and I loved it. As I walked into his room to grab it a thought crossed my mind. 'What if Aaron asked about it. What would he say? What would he do?' I decided to leave the stuffie in Emmett's room so it would stay in one piece. I said my goodbye's to everyone and thanked them for the amazing weekend.

As we drove back to my house I started thinking about the Cullen's more. All of the kids are adopted so why in the world do thy all have the exact same skin tone. All of them have golden eye's and really cold skin. I've never seen any of them eat any food. Things weren't adding up, I already had enough going on at home I didn't need anything else crazy happening to me. As we pulled into my drive way I let the thought's go. But I wasn't going to forget, no way, I was going to find out what is going on with this family. Emmett helped me out of his jeep and said goodbye to me. He kissed my goodbye before he left. God I could still feel the tingling in my lips. I turned to open the door but it was already open with a VERY angry Aaron standing right in the frame. I froze 'Oh no, I'm so dead'. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house. I tried to wiggle my arm free but he wouldn't budge. He through me onto the cough and started ripping off my clothes. 'NO, this couldn't happen again, I would not let this happen' I had to think of something quick to tell him so he would leave me alone. Something that would scare him into not touching me in this way ever again. 'DING' I light bulb went off in my head and I screamed "Aaron STOP IT, you could get in so much trouble if I told someone" he didn't look scared so I said "If I got pregnant out of incest and people found out, you would go to jail for the rest of your life." He stopped and seamed to think about what I said. Then he let go of my arms, removed his hands from under my shirt and backed away from me. "Get in the kitchen and make me dinner NOW!" He yelled. I quickly stood up and ran to the kitchen, so happy that that worked. Maybe that scared him enough to leave me alone for good.

I made steak and potatoes for dinner, as I was mashing the potatoes Aaron walked into the kitchen and said "Billy, his son Jacob and Jacobs friend Paul are coming over in an hour, so make extra's" I didn't say anything back to him. I felt him grab my arms and yank me around to face him. He slapped me across the face and said "Answer me when I'm talking to you" I nodded my head while holding my burning face. He walked closer to me and kicked me in the stomach. I groaned at the pain, he still had his work boots on so it hurt so much worse. I held my stomach and curled into the fettle position, he walked around to my back and started kicking me In the back over and over and over. I could feel my vision getting blurry. Black spots started to cover the kitchen view, I felt like I couldn't breath. I bent backwards trying to sooth the pain in my back but that only made me expose my stomach to him. He continued to kick me in he stomach. I was trying to hold on, trying not to die. I felt like the amount he was kicking me he could have pierced one of my organs. I couldn't hold on anymore "YOUR SUCH A BITCH" "YOUR NOTHING BUT A WASTE OF A GRAVE" "YOU'LL ALWAYS BE NOTHING". He kept flinging insult after insult until I just couldn't take it anymore. I felt the darkness closing in on me.

"WAKE UP YOUU PEICE OF SHIT" I felt cold and wet all over, I was confused. 'Maybe I broke out in a cold sweat' but soon I realized that Aaron had splashed cold water on me. I was oaked and it was freezing in this house. If didn't get warm I was gonna get sick. "Billy and his son are going to be here in 30 minutes. Finish making dinner then go upstairs and stay there do you understand me?" I nodded my head as to not anger him again. He grabbed onto my chin and yanked me closer to him "WHAT did you say" I responded "Ok" he let go of my chi roughly sightly touching my cheek which he had slapped earlier. After he left I tried with all my might to up off the floor, but the pain was so unbearable I thought I was going to collapse again. I managed to stand up with the help of the stove and balanced my self on the counter. My searing pain my stomach and back was fire. Like someone had Branded my back and stomach. It took me a while but I finally finished making dinner.

Just as I was taking the gravy off of the stove I heard a knock at the door. My dad walked over to me and said "Say one thing and I shoot you in the head." I was so scared but I on in a happy face and quickly finished plating the food. "Hey Aaron, long time no see, huh" I heard the familiar voice of billy black "Hey billy, Hey Jake, Hey Paul" I heard my dad say in return. I quickly looked into the big serving spoon I had to look at my reflection. I looked awful, I had a red mark on my face from my dad slapping me, I was cold and soaked in water, and I felt like I was going to pass out from the pain of his beating. I didn't know what I was going to say but I would make something up. I turned around to see my dad closing the front door of the house. Ans standing in the living room was Jacob, Paul and billy. I was so happy to see billy and Paul again, it had been so long. Me and Paul were good friends when we were little but we grew apart as we got older. Then when my mother died I just hid in the house all day and cried. Seeing them again was amazing but Paul had changed so much.

When he spotted me in the kitchen he immediately ran over to me and hugged me. "Hey jelly bean, how have you been" I tried not to wince at the severe pain he was causing in my stomach and back. I just smiled and hugged him back happy and excited to see him again after so long. After we parted Jacob did the same thing causing more pain. I smiled as he set me back down and said "Wow guys, both of you have changed so much." They both had broad shoulders and strong muscles bulging from underneath there shirts "So have you jelly bean" Paul said. He gave me that nick name a long time ago because I used to love to jump on Pogo sticks and jelly beans are my favorite candy. "Are you guy's hungry I made dinner" they both instantly smiled and sat down at the table. I laughed at there eagerness and grabbed 2 plates for them. Then I walked into the living room were Aaron and billy were. "Hey guys dinner is ready, if your hungry" My dad wheeled billy into the dinning room and sat down himself at the table. II brought them there food and then went Into the kitchen to clean up. Once in finished washing dishes I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I closed he door and locked it because I didn't want to deal with my dad anymore that day. I changed into some pajamas, as I did I saw huge deep purple bruises starting to form on my stomach and back. I felt the tears coming again. I finished getting dressed and slipped into bed. That night I cried myself to sleep thinking about how in the hell am I going to survive this.

 **Emmett's POV**

I kissed Sid goodnight, then drove back home. I hated leaving her there with him but there was nothing I could do. When I got home I just couldn't help but have a bad feeling so I ran over to her house. Thinking that I would just stay and watch her. 'Maybe I could watch over her at night' I thought. I mean I didn't have anything else better to do. When I arrived at her house she was cooking dinner in the kitchen. I saw the tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and continued cooking. A few minutes later he dad came in and beat her so badly. Kicking her in the back and stomach over and over, I wanted to kill him. He kept calling her names and throwing venom was boiling, I so badly wanted to ring his neck. When he finally left her alone she was passed out on the floor. I was so worried that he had killer her. She still had a heard beat but it was weak. I hear the wheezing in to her throat. Like she was struggling to breath.

Her dad came back in 30 minutes later and woke her up with cold water. She looked like she was freezing. Her dad told her Billy,Paul, and Jacob were coming over for dinner. I knew I would have to leave soon. Even thought I'm on my side of the treaty the smell of wet dog is revolting and I wouldn't be able to stand it very long. I hid behind the house when they arrived and watched through the window when Paul and Jacob hugged her. I could tell she was in pain, and I felt like such a failure because I couldn't help her. When I saw her go upstairs I quickly flashed up into the tree closest to her bedroom window. I peaked in and saw her putting on her Pajama bottoms but she didn't have a top on. Just a bra but she was turned in the other direction so I couldn't see anything. I saw her start crying again and as I looked down I saw the bruises on her back. I gasped myself out of shock when I saw how dark they were. _'God that monster'_. She finished getting dressed and got into bed. All I could here were her cries until she finally fell asleep.

 **Thank for reading sorry for skipping the last couple of weeks upload, I had testing this week. By the way Rosalie's mate Benjamin is not the same Benjamin from breaking dawn. Sorry for any spelling errors. TwilightFanGirl_1**


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Truth

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to Jessa76 from . Thank you so much for reading and commenting. This chapter is for you. 3**_

 **Warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS PHYSICSL ABUSE AND SEXUAL ABUSE.**

 **Emmett's POV**

It was 3 am and I was sitting outside of Sydney's window. She had finally fallen asleep after crying for at least an hour. I so badly wanted to just break her window lock and hold her. Billy, Jake, and Paul left about an hour later and luckily her dad didn't bother her. I wanted, no, needed to keep her safe, If I lost her I don't know what I would do. I've been searching for her for years and when I finally find her I lose her? No that is not going to happen. I looked down at my watch and saw the time was 5:30, she would be waking up for school in a little while. I jumped down from the tree and started running in the direction of my house. I stopped and feed on a bear and a couple of deer on the way. Not only is Sydney my mate but she is also my blood singer. But it's weird, none of use have any problem being around her. She doesn't smell of blood, not even to Jasper, it's strange but also a blessing. If I could smell her blood I don't know if I could resist.

When I finally arrived back home everyone was sitting in the living room. Esme in Carlisle' s arms, Rosalie sitting beside Benjamin, Alice in Jasper's lap, and Bella, Edward and Renesmee sitting on the love seat. I said 'Hello' to everyone then went upstairs into my room. I kept thinking about what I could do to help Sydney. Maybe I should tell her about us, II mean If I want her in my life then I will have to tell her at some point. I went back downstairs and called a family meeting. "Everyone I want to ask you all something very important" they all looked at me nodding there heads to continue. "I want to tell Sydney about us" they all looked at each other then back at me. "We think it's a great idea. We think it would be best if you told her. That way we can keep her safe." Esme said.

I smiled, I was so happy that my family was so supportive and really made me feel like I was doing the right thing. When I first meet Sid I didn't want her involved in our world at all. I wanted her to live a normal human life, have a family and a husband. Even though the thought killed me on the inside I wanted her to be safe. But when I found out about her dad I knew I couldn't let her continue to suffer alone like that. I ran back upstairs and started thinking of how I was going to tell her. I mean I didn't want to scare her. I'm thinking I'll invite her out to the park in town tomorrow night and tell her then.

 **Sydney's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off for school. I turned over to snooze it when a sharp pain shot through my body. The memories from the night before flooded into my mind. I lifted up my shirt to find Black bruises on my stomach an back. They looked god awful, I started to cry. I didn't understand what I did to deserve this. I wiped the tears that had fallen for them to only be replaced by new ones. I dried my tears and got up to get ready for school. I dressed in comfy clothes not really caring how I looked at this point. I was in to much pain, maybe I could go to the nurse at school and get some aspirin. I grabbed my bag, checked to make sure I had all my homework, then left my room. I never told anyone this but I wanted to go to school to become an OBGYN. I loved babies and the whole idea of being the doctor to deliver the baby. After my mom died I wanted to still become one, to make her proud. But with my dad treating me like he is that will never happen. My dad didn't even know that I was a grade ahead. I guess he stopped caring about me long before he started abusing me.

I walked downstairs to see my dad getting ready for work. The fact that he was a police officer and he treated me like this made him a disgrace to the force. When he saw me come down the stairs his head snapped to me in an instant. I froze scared of what he was going to do next. He walked over to me as I backed away from him. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me to the ground. "I may not be able to fuck you but you are still my puppet" he punched me in the face. I fell to the ground holding my face, I heard him doing something in the background. I felt him grab me by my hair again and pull me onto my knees. I looked straight in front of me and his pants and briefs were at his ankles. I tried to move away but he just pulled me closer to him. He grabbed on to my jaw and forced my mouth open. Plunging himself down my throat. I couldn't breathe, he kept thrusting into my mouth blocking my air flow. When he let go of my hair I pulled myself back from him, gasping for air. He grabbed me again and forced himself down my throat once more. Soon I tasted the thick, salty aftermath of his pleasure. I instantly spit it out onto the floor. He just pulled up his pants grabbed the rest of his work equipment and left slamming the door shut behind him.

I cleaned myself up then went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I walked over to the fridge to find that he had a padlock on the fridge that required a key to open. _'I guess I won't be eating then'_. I grabbed my bag and made my way to school. On the way, I was thinking about what I was actually going to do when I turned 18. I had no one to got to, I had nowhere to live, I didn't even have a job. Maybe I should get a job and start saving some money. I entered the school parking lot and started to cross the lot. I felt a cool arm wrap around my waist and immediately looked up. I saw that perfectly familiar face smiling down at me. It was Emmett and as I looked around me the rest of the Cullens surrounded me. When we made our way onto school all of the other kids were looking at us in awe.

This was the first time me and Emmett had been really public about our relationship. All of the girls looked jealous and all the guys looked shocked. When I walked into class I took my seat and pulled out my books. I looked around and saw a group of girls walk up to me. Nobody else was in the classroom just us. They all stopped in front of my desk, the one in the front looked down at me with disgust. I was a little confused because I had never met these girls before.

 **McKenzie is in italics and Sydney is in bold!**

" _So you're the new girl huh?"_

" **Yes, and you are"**

" _McKenzie Johnson, the girl who runs this school. My daddy is the leader of the school boards administration"_

" **Ok cool, my name is Sydney"**

" _I know who you are and I don't really care. I'm here to warn you, you need to back off of Emmett Cullen. He's MINE."_

I looked at her shocked. Emmett never said anything about having a girlfriend.

" **I'm sorry Emmett never told me he had a girlfriend."**

" _Well, I'm not his girlfriend, YET. But I will be, so you need to back off."_

" **Ok well, If he isn't your boyfriend then I can hang around him all I want. And you or your little band of cockroaches can't do a thing about it."**

She looked so shocked that I dare say that to her.

" _HOW DARE YOU! If you don't stay AWAY from him I will make your life a living hell."_

" **Yea it's kind of too late for that. You're ruining my day with that tacky attitude.**

She once again looked shocked but it got even better when the whole class laughed. I didn't even notice all of the students had pilled into the room and were watching us having this conversation. McKenzie's face had turned bright red and she ran back to her side of the classroom. Everyone was laughing and yelling "Sydney Rose just burnt McKenzie Johnson! HAHAHAHA" I chuckled a little bit along with the crowd.

The rest of the day was uneventful, at lunch, the Cullens congratulated me on standing up to McKenzie. Come to find out most people are scared of her because of who her father is and what he can do. "Nobody ever crosses McKenzie," Alice told me. I didn't really care I mean what could a 5'3, pale, white girl, as skinny as a stick do to scare me. I have to deal with my father every day, compared to him she is nothing. When I got home I made dinner then started on my homework. At about 5:30 I got a text from Emmett.

 **Emmett: Hey can you meet me at the park?**

 _Sydney: Sure but why?_

 **Emmett: Because we have to talk, it's serious.**

 _Sydney: Umm ok, what time?_

 **Emmett: 7:00**

I already knew what was going to happen. Emmett was going to dump me and start dating McKenzie. I should have known this was too good to be true. I'm not going to lie and say that it didn't feel good to be wanted but all good things must come to an end, right? I sighed and continued my homework. At about 6:00 my dad got home, I knew I needed to shower before I left but I was scared to leave my room. I finally mustered up the courage to gather some clothes and head to the bathroom. I took the quickest, coldest shower of my life, then got out. I dried off and changed but when I opened the door my heart sunk. There he was standing there In the frame of the bathroom door. "What are you showering for, your wasting my water." He asked. I quickly came up with an excuse. "I smelt awful I had to shower" He looked at me in anger. "That is the stupidest excuse you could have ever come up with. You're obviously going somewhere." I shook my head and walked past him. He took a deep breath and grabbed onto my shoulder.

I could feel his finger digging into my shoulder blades. "Take your shirt off" I looked over my shoulder at him in shock. Maybe I didn't hear him right. "What?" His frown deepened. "Take OFF your shirt." I was praying that what I thought was going to happen wouldn't happen. I took off my sweatshirt to reveal my sports bra. He pushed me down onto my knees, facing away from him. I heard him go down the stairs and go into the kitchen. Then he walked into his bedroom and did something else. When he came back he said, "You never learn do you." I was so confused, what was he talking about. I heard him doing something behind me. Then the worst thing that has ever happened in my life happened. I felt a leather belt come in contact with my back. The pain was unexplained. I screamed bloody murder. He hit me again, and again, and again. After a certain point, I just stopped screaming.

He finally stopped when his arm got tired. He just walked downstairs and watched the game on TV. I just laid there sobbing quietly. My heart was hurting, not just my body. Every time he lays a hand on me it makes my heart break more and more. My back was on fire, searing pain was all I could manage to think about. But one thing overshadowed that, Emmett. I knew I had to meet Emmett in 20 minutes, so I tried to get up. This only worsened the pain and caused me to yelp out. "SHUT UP!" my dad yelled. I flinched at the sound of his voice, I grabbed onto the bathroom doorknob and pulled myself up. I felt like I couldn't breathe I was in so much pain. I stumbled into my bedroom and closed the door. I opened my top dresser drawer and pulled out my first aid kit. I got it from the nurse's office, I also got some pain and sleeping pills. I took the gauze and wrapped it around my back and torso. Then I took some pain pills to help ease the pain.

I then sat down at my desk and continued to read my book. The Prince and the Pauper by Mark Twain. About 10 minutes later I got ready to leave for the park. I grabbed my phone and checked to make sure my bandages weren't visible under my hoodie. I opened my window and grabbed onto the sill. I stepped out of the window and dangled from it. It hurt my back so much but for some reason, something was telling me that I had to go and see him, TONIGHT. I closed my window 3/4 of the way then jumped from my house to the tree next to my window. I climbed down the tree and started walking towards the park. I cut through some peoples back yards and dodged an angry cat but I finally made it to the park. As I was walking up the concrete sidewalk I saw a large figure sitting on a bench in the center of the park. I walked towards the figure scarred but prepared for what was going to happen. The figure stood up and as I walked into the light I could see the familiar handsome face of my boyfriend. Well, my soon to be ex-boyfriend.

When I approached him he smiled and held out his hand for me to take. I gladly took it and sat down beside him. "I'm glad you came, I was worried you might not show," He said. "That would be very rude of me to leave you sitting in the dark and cold, without any notice," I said. He smiled and then turned serious again "I know it was strange for me to call you here but we need to talk" I nodded my head for him to continue ready for his words. Ready to take the bitter pill that I would be forced to swallow. "My family and I have a secret and I think you deserve to know" I was confused, I thought he was breaking up with me. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, no matter what." "I promise," I said "Ok, me and my family aren't normal people" Ok now I was scared, what does he mean 'Not normal people'? "My family and I are….vampires" My eye's widened, no way vampires don't exist.

"Emmett vampires don't exist. Now please tell me what the real problem is because this is not funny." He shook his head frantically "I'm not joking" I still didn't believe him. He can't be a vampire theirs no way. He stood up and ran away but I couldn't see him any were. "Emmett!" I yelled, "Over here" I heard from a distance. I turned around to see him standing on the other side of the park. My mouth dropped open, he ran back and stood in front of me. I stood up now scared of him, if he is a vampire, don't vampires drink blood? Is that why he and his family have been hanging out with me because I'm a free blood bank. "Please don't be scared of me, I promise I will never hurt you." I swallowed the lump in my throat and sat back down.

"My family and I drink animal blood rather than human blood. That's why we have golden eye's" I nodded my head still in shock. Then realization washed over me, he wasn't going to dump me. I sighed a breath of relief, but now what I mean he is a vampire. "We vampires have acute senses. We can hear from 3 blocks away, we can smell over 5 miles away, we can see every spec of every detail of every object." I nodded my head taking in all of this information. "Us vampires also have mates. Mates are our other half, the person that you would die for to protect, no matter what." My smile faded again, it sounded like he had a mate. "It sounds like you know what that feels like" he nodded his head "I do." I nodded my head in return and said "So I'm assuming that everyone in your family is mated to each other. So Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Benjamin, and Carlisle and Esme." He nodded 'yes' and said "That's correct, but Renesmee is Jacob's mate. That is a long story that I will tell you about later." I nodded my head and smiled understanding all of this information. "So because you're a vampire does that mean if I want some food you can bring it to me in less than a minute," I asked excitedly.

He chuckled and said "Yes, I can If you want" I smiled bigger until a thought crossed my mind. 'He has a mate' I sighed and asked "Based off of what you just told me about mates, you obviously have one. So why are you telling me all this information? After this, I'm leaving and we won't talk anymore." He looked shocked "What, no I'm telling you this because… you're my mate, Sid." I was now flabbergasted, I was his mate? I was destined to be with him, forever? "Really, or are you just saying that," I asked tears starting to fall down my face. He moved closer to me and pulled me into a hug "I'm 100% serious, your my mate and I knew from day one. I was just scared to tell you about me being a vampire. Most people would run away from me if they found this out." I was so happy, this day had been absolute shit. But Emmett telling me this made it better. He pulled away from the hug and looked at me with a smile. He pulled me close and gently pressed his lips to mine. The coldness didn't even matter. When we pulled away I started to think. Maybe I should tell him about my dad, I mean I can trust him. "Emmett I have to tell you something" he nodded his head for me to continue "My life isn't as happy as it seems. My dad…" I stopped to think about what I was doing. "Your dad what?" he asked, I took a deep breath and said "My dad beats me at home. Every day, and he's been doing it for almost a year." He looked angry but not shocked.

He pulled me into another hug and said "Thank you for telling me. I've known for a long time, I just wanted you to feel comfortable enough to tell me." I was not completely surprised by this, he told me that vampires have crazy good senses. He pulled back from our hug with a confused face. I felt his fingers rubbing over the gauze under my sweatshirt. "What is that," he asked I shook my head "Nothing." He looked at me and said "No more secrets, remember" I sighed and stood up I turned my back to him and said, "Lift up my shirt." He did and when he saw the gauze he asked: "What happened to your back" I didn't say anything. He unraveled the gauze from around my back. The cold, night air stung my cuts. I hissed and he gasped quickly putting the gauze back. When I felt his hands let go I put my shirt back down and turned around to face him.

He looked away from me and growled, I could feel the hate radiating off of him. I quickly grabbed his face and turned it towards me. "Hey, it's ok, calm down" he turned back to me, anger on his chiseled face. "How can I calm down when he did something like that to you." I was a little worried, I hated my dad but I didn't want Emmett to kill him and then get in trouble. "Emmett, I know it's hard but I don't want you to do anything, do you understand me? You are better than him in so many ways and you are not going to stoop down to his level. Ok?" He nodded his head and said "Ok" I smiled thanking god that I was able to calm him down. I let go of his face and started to sit back down. But he stood up and grabbed my hands. He reached down and grabbed the back of my thighs and picked me up. My legs now wrapped around his waist, he placed one of his hands on my bottom and the other on my upper back, being careful to not touch my cuts. " I'm taking you to Carlisle to get you cleaned up." I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. I buried my face into his neck, ready to fall asleep.

 **Thank you for reading this story I love each and everyone of you. I'm thinking I'm going to start doing shoutout's to the top commenter and jessa76 is my first. Thank You Jessa76 for reading and commenting, I LOVE you, this chapter is for you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this story is uploaded on wattpad if you want to read it there. I just uploaded it so I only uploaded a couple of chapters. I'll only update on there if people respond, if not I will just upload on here. Also sorry for any misspelled words.-TwilightFanGirl_1**


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Family & Baby?!

 **This chapter is dedicated to animexchick on for following my story. Thank You 3**

 **Sydney POV**

He started running into the woods. I could feel the cold air whipping past us. I had my face buried into his neck and the hot air from my breath kept my face warm. He held on tight to my legs, making sure that I didn't fall off of his back. When we finally stopped I untucked my face from his neck and tried to step down but he held onto me. "You can put me down now Emmett" he shook his head and ran us up the stairs and into an office. He set me down on top of the medical bed and stood in front of me. I looked around, nervous, I always hated going to the doctors. I think Emmett could tell I was anxious "It's ok Sid, Carlisle is going to help you." I nodded my head in understanding and said "I know, it's just….. I have a fear of needles and pain. And when you go to a doctor those are the things that are very present." He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "I promise to protect you from now on. No matter what" I smiled and sighed a breath of relief. I felt like I was safe, I knew everything was going to be okay. Carlisle walked into the room followed by everyone else.

 **Carlisle** -"Hi Sid, how are you doing"

 **Sydney** \- Hey Carlisle, as good as I can be.

 **Esme** \- Hi sweetheart.

Esme walked over to me and gave me a careful hug.

 **Rosalie** \- Ohh Sid

Rosalie gave me a hug also, and so did Alice.

 **Alice** \- Hey

I said hello back to everyone and then turned back to Carlisle. "Ok Sid, Emmett tells me you have some injuries on your back. Can I ask what the injuries were caused by?" I looked at him and said in a low voice, almost a whisper "A belt…. I was hit with a belt." His face displayed a looked of sadness and dis-satisfaction. "Oh my goodness, you poor soul" Esme said. I turned to around to everyone and said "Thank you for supporting me in this situation, but I'm not going to let this dictate my life. I want to be happy and that starts with living mt life the way I want to." Everyone smiled and nodded their heads. "Very well said, my dear. I'm going to ask everyone to leave the room while I asses her injuries." Everyone except Emmett nodded and left the room. "Emmett are you sure you can handle this" he nodded his head and said "She doesn't effect me now, I want to stay with her." Carlisle nodded his head and asked me to roll onto my stomach. I did the best I could but the bruises from the beating in the kitchen still hurt. "oww…sssss" I hissed, they both looked worried and Emmett asked "Are you ok, do you need help?" I shook my head no and rolled on to my stomach. Emmett sat down in a chair right beside me and held my hand. "I'm going to examine your back ok, your going to feel me touch." I nodded my head and felt him remove the blood soaked bandages. The air hitting my cuts again caused a sharp pain to soot through my back but I didn't make any noise. I felt his hands touching my back, the coldness of them helping to ease some of the pain. "Your doing great, I'm going to clean these so this might hurt a little" I said "Ok." Emmett gripped my hand harder and smiled whispering a 'Thank you' to him. I heard the sloshing of a liquid and soon felt a searing pain in my back. A burning feeling I've never felt before. I squeezed Emmett's hand and buried my face into the bed trying to conceal any noises I might make. "Your doing great Sid" Over and over again, he kept applying the cleaning liquid to my back causing more and more pain. I felt weak, like I couldn't take it anymore. My vision started to get blurry, I tried to stay awake but the pain, god the pain. Emmett was the last face I saw before I blacked out.

I opened my eye's to an unfamiliar setting. I looked around and saw a bunch of medical supplies and an empty chair beside me. "Hey, your awake, how are you feeling" I turned my head to the other side and saw Emmett hunched down to my eye level. "Hi, I'm still hurting a little but I can handle it" he looked worried but I ignored it and tried to sit up. I groaned, the pain in my back and torso, slapping me in the face. "Here let me help you" he grabbed both of my arms gently and pulled me up so I could sit down. I groaned again as I settled onto the table, the pain was so bad I thought I was going to throw up or pass out again. "Are you sure your ok, you look really pale." I was hoping he wouldn't notice, I didn't want to be so helpless. I felt my stomach churning but I tried to push down my nausea. "How long was I out" I asked, a little worried about being gone from home for so long. "About 2 hours, it's only 9:10" I nodded my head, thanking god that I woke up in time. I wanted to get down off of the table but I felt like I would fall on my face if I tried it on my own. "Can you help me down" he smiled and held out his hands. I grabbed both of them and slowly stepped down off the bed, I grabbed his hands to steady myself. Once I was able to balance myself out I let go of his hands. "Carlisle found that you had 2 cracked ribs so he bandaged them up along with your cuts and bruises. I looked at Emmett , smiled and said "Thank you, for staying with me, you didn't have to." he smiled back at me and said "I wanted to be hear when you woke up. Make sure you were ok." I grabbed his hands and laced our finger together. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I gladly returned the kiss but I pulled away after a couple seconds "What's wrong" Emmett asked. My stomach was churning, except thins time I couldn't hold it down. I ran from his arms and into he closest bathroom I could find. I dropped to the floor and threw up in the toilet, I couldn't hold it back any longer. I felt a cold hand on my back and looked out of the corner of my eye to see Emmett beside me. I tried to get him to leave by putting my hand on his chest and lightly pushing him and said "You don't have to see me like this" I kept getting sick but I didn't know why. "I'm not going anywhere, not only am I you friend but I'm your boyfriend, let me help you." I gave trying to push him out knowing he was stronger than me. He just kept rubbing my upper back and said soothing words in my ear. When I finally stopped throwing up, I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out. I looked over to him and asked "Do you have a toothbrush that I can use" he nodded his head and sped off. He came back a few seconds later with a toothbrush and some tooth paste. I thanked him then brushed my teeth, when I finished I took a deep breath and tried to figure out why I was sick. A thought popped into my head that scared me to the ends of the earth. I hadn't had my period in a week and now I was throwing up. I was begging whatever god was out there, that I was not pregnant. I couldn't be…..Please don't let me be.

 **OOHHH Cliffhanger, sorry for the late update I had testing this week. Sorry for any spelling errors, I uploaded my story on under the same name.-TwilightFanGirl**


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Pregnant or not?!

 **This chapter is dedicated to JaredMeto on . Thank you for following and favouriting! :)**

 **Sydney POV**

OH MY GOD please no I can't be pregnant. "Sydney are you ok" Emmett asked I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to him and said "Yea, I'm fine I'm just a little hungry." He lead me out of the bathroom and walked me downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting in the living room while Esme was in the kitchen cooking some food. "Hi honey, how are you feeling." Esme asked. "I'm ok, still in pain but better" she nodded her head and turned back toward the stove. Emmett walked over to the guys and talked with them a little while and the girls came over to me. "Hey, I hope your feeling better" Bella said I smiled and told her I was fine. After I ate Alice, Rosalie, and Bella took me upstairs into Alice's room. I was a little alarmed because they looked serious, like they had to tell me something. Once we were all in her room she closed the door and locked it. "Ok , so did Emmett explain our 'Gifts' to you?" Alice asked. I nodded a yes and she continued "Well, I had 2 visions of you but after that there wasn't anything else." I was confused, why was she telling me this "Ok, and that means..." I asked. "It means that I know what your dad does to you" I was still confused. "I know I told Emmett and I figured he would tell you guys"

Alice looked at Rosalie then Rosalie looked at Bella. They all shared a look "I think you should tell her rose, I mean you've been through this before, you can help her the most." She nodded her head and walked into the bathroom, when she came out she had a box in her hand but I couldn't see the writing. "Sydney, we know about your dad..." she looked back at the others and they nodded their heads. She took a deep breath and said "We know about your dad raping you Sid." My entire world came crashing down, I fell to the ground in tears. They all surrounded me and hugged me"It's ok Sid, I promise it gets better" Rosalie said. I knew she was right but I was still so embarrassed. I knew vampires had crazy good hearing so I knew Emmett and everyone now knew. "Guys, what am I going to do. What am Ii going to tell Emmett." They looked at me and said "He doesn't know yet, we think you should tell him" Bella said. I nodded my head in agreement, I wanted to tell him myself. "But we also have one more thing to tell you" I looked to them and motioned for them to continue. "We think that you should take a pregnancy test. Were worried and we want to make sure. If you are then we will be hear for you but if your not then you won't have to worry ." I was shocked, I hadn't told anybody about missing my period or my thoughts on being pregnant. "What if I am pregnant, what will Emmett think. What will everyone else think. What will you guys think."

They all looked at each other and smiled "We will all be here for you no matter what. I can't speak for Emmett but he is an amazing person and I know he would want you and that baby in his life. I know he would be happy to be a dad." still even if he was happy, I don't want to be pregnant let alone with my dad's child. He took my innocents I don't want him to be the father of my first child to. "Guy's, I'm still nervous, I don't want to have a child by my father." they all nodded there heads in understanding "We totally understand, that's why were having you take this test. We don't even know yet you might no be pregnant." I nodded my head, she's right I might not even be pregnant. I took the test from Rosalie and walked into the bathroom. I took the test then set it down on the bathroom counter. I washed my hands and decided that I was going to tell Emmett now. I wanted him to be here for the test, I wanted his support. I walked out of the bathroom and into the room with the girls. "I think I want to tell Emmett about this whole pregnancy issues, now." They all looked shocked "Can we ask why now" Alice said "Because I want his support, but also I vowed to myself that I would always be honest with him and this is something huge.

I can't lie to him about this, I mean would you lie to your mate's about this if you were in my situation." They all agreed and said that Alice's room was sound proof so I could use it as a place to tell Emmett. They all left the room and I told them to tell everyone what was happening. I walked down the stairs with the girls and called Emmett over to me. "Emmett, can I see upstairs for a second" he took my hand and followed me into Alice's room. "Sit down on the couch" he did so and I sat beside him. "Remember when we first confessed our feelings for each other, and you said that I could tell you anything." He nodded his head "Well, there is something else that my dad does that I didn't tell you about at the park." He looked a little confused but also worried, "My dad umm…" I put my head down so I wasn't looking at his face, I couldn't face and tell him this. "Sid, what happened, it's ok, tell me." I took a deep breath and spilled "My dad is an awful man, the first night he started abusing me he came home drunk. I was trying to lead him to his bedroom and put him in bed when he got really…hostile."

"He pushed me onto the ground and forced himself on top of me. He…he…he tied my hands together with his belt and pulled my clothes off. He….raped me and forced me to do disgraceful, degrading things. He's been doing this for months but stopped a week ago because I scared him, telling him I could get pregnant if he kept doing what he was doing." I looked up and saw the anger written all over his face. I was praying that it wasn't directed at me. "Emmett, I'm sorry" he turned his head to look at me, his faced softened instantly. "Sid, you have nothing to be sorry for. This is not your fault, it's his, he had no right to do that to you." He grabbed onto my hands and pulled closer to him, I sat on the other side of the couch when we sat down figuring that he wouldn't want to be near me. I was sitting directly beside him when he said "Sydney, I don't care what happens in your life, I will always be here. No matter what, when I told you you could trust me, I meant it." I smiled and leaped into his lap hugging him at tight as I could. His arms snaked around my waist and he held me tightly against him "Thank you Emmett, for understanding" I pulled away and he said "There's nothing to thank me for, Sid. Although there will be something for you to be mad at me about."

I was confused what was he talking about. I could tell the anger was coming back, I felt his grip tighten on me. "That son of a bitch, I so badly want to rip his heart out!" I was shocked, Emmett was normally so calm and cool but I could tell he was beyond angry. "Emmett, hey, calm down ok, it's going to be ok, I promise." I reached up and cupped his face with my hand, rubbing tiny circles on his cheek. "It's not ok Sid, he hurt you so badly, and I the most emotionally damaging way possible." I cupped his other cheek and made him focus on me "Emmett everything is going to be ok, I want you to promise me that you won't do anything to him." he looked at me and could tell how serious I was being and said "Ok, I won't touch him, for you and only you." I smiled and put my forehead against his, he looked into my eyes and with his golden irises and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I kissed back a little shocked, I was still fragile after my dad's actions and when I told Emmett about this the last thing I was expecting was for him to kiss me. When we pulled away I knew I still needed to tell him about the test. I haven't even looked at the results yet and I'm scared out of my mind. "Emmett, there's something else I need to tell you, and it's very important" he nodded his head for me to continue "I haven't had my period the last couple of weeks and the girls and I think that I might be pregnant. So I took a test and it's in the bathroom, I haven't looked at the results yet. But if it says positive, I can understand if you don't want to be together anymore.

You may be a vampire but I know you probably don't want any kids, let alone a baby made from insect and-" "Sid, I promised to be there no matter what and I meant that, I you are pregnant I will be there every step of the way, ok? I will never leave you when you need me most. And if you are pregnant, we will raise this baby together, as a family, it doesn't matter who the father is, that baby will still need a dad in their life." I smiled wondering to myself 'how in the world did I get so lucky as to be his mate'. "Ok, but Emmett I'm still scared. I don't want to have my dad's baby, this situation is so messed up in every way. I mean what will people think, what will your family think." he looked at me with sympathy and said "It doesn't matter, all that matter is making sure you and if your pregnant, our baby is safe" I nodded my head and took a deep breath "I gonna go grab the test, I'm so scared Emmett" "I know but it's ok, everything will be ok, I promise." I nodded my head and walked into the bathroom. The test were facing down so I couldn't peep and see what the result's are. I grab both tests and bring them into the room where Emmett is. He is standing now and walks towards me, meeting me half way. I took a deep breath and counted before looking 1…2…..3….. I turn the test around and fall to the ground. Emmett rushed over and kneels down to me and asks "what does it say" I look up with tears in my eye's "it says-"

 **And that's were I'm ending this Part, OOHH CLIFHANGER. I'm sorry for the late upload it took me a while to write this chapter. I have so many ideas and I so excited to get into the good par of the story. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. TwilightFanGirl_1**


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Blessings

 **Thanks to chelsnichole12 for following my story!**

 **Previously:**

 _ **I grab both tests and bring them into the room where Emmett is. He is standing now and walks towards me, meeting me half way. I took a deep breath and counted before looking 1…2…..3….. I turn the test around and fall to the ground. Emmett rushed over and kneels down to me and asks "what does it say" I look up with tears in my eye's "it says-"**_

 **Digital Pregnancy test results:**

search?rlz=1C1SQJL_enUS762US762&biw=1366&bih=626&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=LsAdXIqXO4iUsgX3yLq4Aw&q=Clear+Blue+Digital+pregnancy+test+with+negative+result&oq=Clear+Blue+Digital+pregnancy+test+with+negative+result&gs_l=img.3..35i39.26858.27843..28672...0.0..j5...1...1..gws-wiz-img.7lbE9D9XSYo#imgrc=cZGJ-9_QTCxqlM:

 **Normal Pregnancy test results:** search?rlz=1C1SQJL_enUS762US762&biw=1366&bih=626&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=UsAdXMLSAoq0swWq-YnIAg&q=Clear+Blue+normal+pregnancy+test+with+negative+result&oq=Clear+Blue+normal+pregnancy+test+with+negative+result&gs_l=img.3...133156.151697..152281...0.0..2.244.5915.0j38j3...2...1j2..gws-wiz-img.8u5QgatvO90#imgrc=p67j2GBHTC5pHM:

 _ **Scroll Down**_

 **v**

 **'Not Pregnant'** ,I saw these 2 words but it made me beyond happy to know I wasn't pregnant. "It says I'm not pregnant Emmett" I looked up at him with happy tears in my eye's. He pulled me to his chest in a tight hug. I buried my face in his neck and sobbed, one part of me was getting used to the idea that I might be a mom. But the bigger side of me was petrified, I wasn't ready for kids, mentally or emotionally. I hadn't felt so much joy in so long it made me feel like I could concur the world. After about 30 minutes I finally pulled away from Emmett's neck and looked down at both tests one more time. I had to check and make sure I didn't read the words wrong, or somehow dreamed that it said 'Not Pregnant' when it really says 'Pregnant'.

"Babe, your not pregnant, no matter how may times you look at the test it isn't going to change." I smiled at him and let out a breath I didn't know I was hiding. He wiped the tears falling down my face with the pads of his thumbs. He cupped my jaw and pulled me into a sweet but fiery kiss. I instantly kissed back, wanting to feel closer to him I pulled my self onto my knees and scooted as close as I could to his body. He pulled away even though I didn't want him to and said "Babe, I can't tell you how badly I want to take you right now. But I think we should first get you some help before we do this. I want you to be sure and not doing it for me, I like you so much and I don't want to mess this up." I smiled at how much he really cared, now that we knew the results we had to go talk to everyone else about this. "I think we should go downstairs and talk to your family about this." He nodded his head in agreement and helped me stand up.

I took both of the test and tossed them in the trash, counting my blessings in this moment. Emmett grabbed my tiny hand in his huge one and lead me down the stairs. I was scared to know everyone's opinion about this situation. When we arrived down stairs everyone was sitting on the couches huddled together. Everyone holding there mates in there arms, I scanned the room and saw Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Bella all sobbing into there mates arms. I instantly felt terrible for making them cry. I instantly pulled my hand away from Emmett and walked over to everyone. When the girls was me they all pulled me into a huge hug.

"Were so sorry, sweetheart" said Esme, "Yes, we all feel terrible about this" said Bella. Everyone was looking at me with sadness But I didn't want them to. So I told the girls to calm down and when they finally did I explained how I was feeling. "Guys I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I know this situation is really fucked up but, I am NOT going to let this dictate my life. I want to live a happy and fulfilling life, I want to be with Emmett and go to school and have a Career. I love all of you like you my own flesh and blood, but I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me. So ladies, dry your tears because it's going to be ok."

 **Emmett's POV**

I sat and listened to Sid telling us how she was feeling and she still amazed me. After everything she has gone through, she is still trying to comfort everyone and explain to them that everything will be ok. She amazes me and I cant wait to make her mine, I so badly want to just ask her to marry me right now, but I want her to get some help. See a therapist and talk about what happened. In the meantime until we set all of that up we need to figure out how to deal with her dad. I looked around to see everyone had cheered up and were smiling at Sid. Everything in this moment seemed perfect and I was so glad to have brought her into my life. As everyone was talking I zoned out and started daydreaming about our future.

 **DAYDREAM 1** \- Sydney was walking down the isle in a beautiful long white wedding dress. She was carrying in her small fragile hands a bouquet of white roses and lily's. She had a lone white veil trailing behind her figure as she walked gracefully in cream colored heels. She looked stunning, I couldn't help but feel the venom tears start coming forth in my eyelids. I knew they would never fall but I still wanted to show just how much this moment meant to me.- **DAYDREAM 1 ENDS**

 **DAYDREAM 2-** We were in Ireland for our honeymoon and making love for the first time. Her naked body was underneath mine as I kissed her soft, supple skin. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and my hand were wrapped around her waist snaking up her back. Her long legs were spread and draped over mine. The moans and sound that escaped her lips sent me into a frenzy. Our body's being connected in such an intimate way felt so right. **-DAYDREAM 2 ENDS**

 **DAYDREAM 3-** I walked into the house from a hunt to see my beautiful wife, pregnant with our baby boy. She was 7 months pregnant and looking as beautiful as ever. She still walked with grace and poise, she still held herself very well. She is never the type to just sit around and do nothing. She likes to be out and about, she walked over to me and greeted me but planting a sweet kiss on my lips. When she pulled away she graced me by creating words with her beautiful melodic voice. Knowing she was going to have o=me baby, our baby made me the happiest man in the world. **\- DAYDREAM 3 ENDS**

I smiled as I thought about all of those things, some of them we would be able to do. But others we wouldn't. I did want children, more than anything but I wasn't going to put Sid in danger like Bella. She Barley survived and it was basically a miracle that she and Renesmee did. Even though we won't have any kids, I still want to marry her. I still want to make love to her, over and over and over again. I loved her and I was going to be there until the bitter end.

 **Hey Everyone! Were the results of the test what you expected, did you want Sid to be pregnant? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but you'll have to wait to see what happens to Sid's dad. I loved writing this chapter, this may be giving you some hints as to what might happen in this story. But don't worry, there not going to be settling down yet, there is still so much drama I have in mind so stay tuned. Thank you for reading! (By the way If the links don't work when you click on them copy and paste them into your browser.) With love- TwilightFanGirl_1**


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: New Life

 **This chapter is dedicated to chevyann92, amaholm, and TwilightWolfPack. Thank you for reading!**

 _| One Month Later…|_

 **Sydney's POV**

It's been a month since the pregnancy scare. I moved in with the Cullens and left my dad's house, after I left that night I never went back. I've been going to therapy and have become so much more alive, even though it's only been a month. Everyone has excepted me and treats me like family. I'm so happy to have a real family I know I can count on . Out of everyone Jasper is my best friend but I don't play favorites, I love everyone the same. Especially Emmett, he and I's relationship has only gotten stronger. He told me about what his life was like before he turned, and so did everyone else. I really felt awful when I heard Esme's, Alice's, Rosalie's, and Jasper's stories. They are all such good people and they didn't deserve what happened to them. Even though the circumstance's that I was in when I met the Cullens wasn't that great. They still cared for me when my own father didn't. I told Carlisle about my want of going into the medical field and he let me start interning at the hospital. My life was perfect, but like all good things, it must come to an end.

It was Friday Morning and I was still sound asleep. I felt a tickling sensation on my neck, so I scratched it. The feeling went away for a few seconds but then came back. This time it felt like the feeling became wet. I was confused so I finally opened my eyes, to find Emmett kissing my neck and shoulder. I looked over my shoulder at him and gave him a 'Really' face. He just grinned and snaked his arm around my waist. He pulled me so I was laying on my back instead of my side. His kisses moved from my neck to my lips. I placed my hand on his cheek and rubbed small, gentle circle's on the apple of his cheek. His hands tighten on my waist as his kiss starts to become deeper. I feel his tongue run along my bottom lip asking for permission. I opened my mouth wanting to taste him. His tongue invaded my mouth, his flavor exploding on my taste buds. I started to become nervous when I felt his hand start rubbing my waist. We still hadn't made love because I wasn't ready yet. I placed my hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. He instantly stopped, pulling his lips away from mine. He rested his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You looked so beautiful sleeping so peacefully." I smiled and shook my head "It's ok" I looked over to the bedside table and grabbed my phone.

I pressed to power button and my phone came to life, I looked and saw the time was 7:00 am. I clicked the home button and scrolled to the next screen. I clicked on my calender app and looked at today's date. I saw that after school I had to intern at the hospital, then I was going shopping with Alice, Rose, Bella. I placed my phone down and decided to go back to sleep for 10 more minutes. I turned back around to face Emmett and said "I have a very busy day today, so I'm going back to sleep. Will you wake me up in ten minutes?" He nodded a yes and snuggled closer to me. He spooned me from behind and made sure that I had enough blankets. As I drifted off to sleep once again I heard Emmett whisper "I love you".

 _I was walking in the mall with Alice and I had to go to the rest room. "Hey Alice I'm going to the restroom, be right back." She smiled and responded "Don't take forever, we still have a lot of shopping to do. I'll be over there at Victoria secret." I smirked and nodded my head s II walked off towards the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door and it closed behind me. I all of a sudden heard the click of the lock. I turned around and saw my dad standing there, looking at me me with a devilish smirk. I started to hyperventilate, he shouldn't be here he is supposed to be in jail. We turned him in and they told me he would be taken care off. "Oh, sweet Sydney, I'm chief of police no one would ever believe that I would do such a thing to my own daughter." I was petrified, no one believed me and I was going to get raped again. He started taking threatening steps towards me and I took steps away from him. I quickly tried to run and lock my self in a stall but he caught me before I could. "This is what you get for trying to ruin my life." His and came up above my face and….._

I shot up in bed sweating and crying, Emmett was right beside me looking really worried. I couldn't help the hot tears that flowed down my face. I started sobbing really hard, Emmett picked me up and placed me in his lap. Just holding me and comforting me. I was still having crazy dreams like I did that night all the things moved in my room. But my dreams seem to come true, I haven't told anyone about it but if this dream came to me I was scared my dad was really going to find me. I didn't know what was going on but for some reason this dream felt so real. Like it was a warning, I was so scared and didn't know what to do.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed sorry it's short. I want to thank you guys for reading my story. Anyways thank you for being so fantastic. P.S who else loves American Girl because I'm OBSESSING over the new girl of the year. -TwilightFanGirl_1**


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Him!

 _ **Previously**_

 _ **I shot up in bed sweating and crying, Emmett was right beside me looking worried. I couldn't help the hot tears that flowed down my face. I started sobbing, Emmett picked me up and placed me in his lap. Just holding me and comforting me. I was still having crazy dreams like I did that night all the things moved in my room. But my dreams seem to come true, I haven't told anyone about it but if this dream came to me, I was scared my dad was really going to find me. I didn't know what was going on but for some reason this dream felt so real. Like it was a warning, I was so scared and didn't know what to do.**_

Sydney POV

I was sobbing into Emmett's chest not being able to control my tears. Nothing but fear rang throughout my body. I was trying to calm myself down but the more I thought about it the worse my crying became. "Sssshhh it's ok Sid, it was just a bad dr-" Emmett stopped mid-word. "What wrong I asked." I looked around the room to see every object floating in the air. Oh no! Not this, not now! I started freaking out, but this only made the floating objects start to shake. I heard a loud banging noise before the family burst into the room. "What's going on, I can feel Sid's emotions going crazy!" Jasper asked worried. He and the family froze when they saw the objects in the room floating. Everyone was looking confused "Emmett what's going on?" Carlisle asked. He just shrugged his shoulders. "It's my fault" I said, everyone looked at me "What do you mean sweetie" Esme asked. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I tried to calm myself down, when I opened my eyes all the objects started lowering back into place. When everything was back in place everyone looked at me with shock. "I think we need to talk."

We were all sitting in the living room and Emmett had me in his arms. He refused to let me go after we left his room. "After Emmett and I first met I had a nightmare. When I woke up in the middle of the night all the objects in my room were floating, just like they did upstairs. I don't know why or how nut I feel like something is going on with me that is beyond my knowledge. I've also been having dreams that come true, the dream I just had was about my dad finding me again. I don't know what is going on, but I feel like I may be apart of something much bigger than I could ever believe." Everyone looked shocked but also worried "Sid, you've been having visions?" Alice asked me. "I don't know, I guess, I mean when I dream it's like I'm immersed into another world. Like I'm somewhere else." Everyone looked worried "We can't let the vultouri find out about this. They'll try to make her join their coven." I had no Idea who the vultouri were "Who are the vultouri?" I asked. "There the vampire worlds government, they enforce the rules." I nodded my head in understanding. "I hate to say this but I'm tired can we continue this discussion in the morning" I asked. Esme nodded and Emmett took me back tot bed.

 **Stranger's POV**

I miss you my princess, I will find you Sydney. And I will protect you from your mother.

 **Hey guys so sorry for not uploading last week and for the short chapter. I wonder who the stranger is? I have a YouTube channel and I post Sims videos. Thank you for reading- TwilightFanGirl_1**


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: His Touch

 **This chapter contains strong sexual themes ;)**

 **Sydney's POV**

"Emmett, ahhh" I was in the shower with Emmett, one of my legs was lifted onto the shower bench and the other was holding up my aching body. I was so hot, I needed Emmett so desperately. His hands were like fire leaving a hot trail in it's wake. His left hand rested on my left breast squeezing my nipple and needing my skin. While his right hand was in between my legs, touching my burning folds ever so softly. I had never been so wet in my entire life, my fingers were the only ones who had ever given me pleasure. But his fingers, god his fingers were absolute heaven. "Emmett, oh god" My moans echoed off of the shower walls but in this moment I didn't care. "Does it feel good?" he asked, I nodded my head not being able to say any real words. Emmett moved his lips to my neck and started suckling my skin. I knew he was going to leave marks on my neck but I didn't care. Emmett's fingers moved upwards and started rubbing my clit, taking me by surprise. "Ahhhh Em, I can't" I was going to cum if he kept this up. His fingers moved down to my entrance where he eased two of his fingers into me and curved them hitting my g-spot.

"Emmett, please I-" but before I could finish my sentence I exploded, . . I was breathing so heavily, I thought I might pass out. I was slowly coming down from my high, my vision started to clear up and my breathing was calming down. Emmett grabbed my waist and turned me around, he picked me up and sat me down on the tile bench my leg was just propped up on. He spread my legs and moved in between them. He brushed his erected member against my wet folds before sliding himself into me. I moaned so loud, the delicious friction that his and I's body's were making was incredible. He stopped when he was completely hilted into me. "Are you ok?" he asked me, I nodded my head and leaned back trying to regain some of my sense. He slowly started rocking his hips, moving in and out of me, creating the most incredible sensation I've ever felt in my entire life.

 **Emmett POV**

I held Sid in my arms all night, after the talk she fell asleep pretty quickly. All of a sudden the most amazing smell hit my nostrils. At first I didn't know what it was, but I soon discovered it was Sid. She was wet and I could smell it, it was so strong it made me wonder what she was dreaming about. Looked down at her body and saw her starting to move and writhe in my arms. Her nipple's were hard and her skin was burning hot. Sweat decorated her forehead and a light blush dusted her chest, face, and ears. I felt myself becoming hot, I truly didn't know what to do. I hadn't had sex in 50 years and I was trying to wait for when Sydney was ready. But having Sid here was making that euphoria worse. I could feel the pleasure coming off of her in waves and I knew if I didn't get away from her I was going to do something I would regret. I untangled her limbs from my body and slowly got out of bed.

Sid started whining the second I left her arms, so I placed a pillow in her grasp. She clung onto the pillow for dear life and snuggled into it. She was so cute, I quietly walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I made sure the cold water was on, I needed to calm myself down. I stepped in and showered for at least 30 minutes, I may or may not have relieved myself of my sexual tension while I was in there. When I stepped out and dried off, then changed into some clean clothes. I hear a soft knock on the door "Hey Emmett, can I come in" said Sid's soft voice. "Yea, come on in" the door slowly creaked open and she walked in. My eye's bulged out of my head, she was naked and absolutely stunning. "I really need your help, I'm so hot, can you help me" she asked with a mock innocent voice. I was shocked but also instantly turned on. I felt my length spring into action wanting to bury myself into her. "Emmett, Emmett can you hear me" "EARTH TO EMMETT!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at Sid. Only to find her fully clothed and staring at me really confused. "Emmett, are you ok" I couldn't believe I just day dreamed about Sid being naked. I've got to get my head on straight.

 **Hey guy's hope you enjoyed this. I might post a new Twilight fan fiction on my account. It's called Love Is Not a Sin, it's a Jasper Hale love story. Thank you for reading and for having patience with me and this story.- TwilightFanGirl_1**


	24. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: I'm not a human am I?

 _ **[Day after conversation]**_

 **Sydney's POV**

I was downstairs sitting on the couches with the rest of the family because Carlisle had called a family meeting. We were all sitting in the living room waiting, Carlisle said he had something to show us. I was in Emmett's arms nervous about what he had found. I was still worried about that dream I had about John (her dad). I didn't know how this "power" if you can even call it that, worked. Carlisle came down the stairs with a book in his hand and a curious look on his face. "Ok, everyone, I think I know what is going on with Sydney, or at least what she is." Everyone snapped there heads to him, "What do you mean ' _What I am_ ' am I not human?" I asked he shook his head "I don't believe so If I'm right about this, then no your not human" He flipped the book so everyone could see the page he was reading. There was a picture of an angle with beautiful, large, white wings holding a baby in her hands. Both of them had golden crowns on their heads covered in jewels and crystals. It looked familiar like I had seen the crown the baby was wearing before. "This is a very old legend that was told around the 1100s and died out around the 1500s. It's called 'The Legend of Ailsa the Asterian Goddess."

I looked at the picture of the woman and she looked so familiar yet, I had never met her before. "So what is this legend exactly," I asked. Carlisle turned the book back towards him and began reading. _"Centuries ago there was a kingdom full of Asteria's, a magical being that is a mixture between a warlock, an angel, and an elf. There lived a king and queen who ruled the land with love and harmony. The queen fell pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl that she named_ Ailsa _, which_ is the name of the stunning islet in the Clyde, which is also nicknamed as the 'Island of Alfisgr'. The name also translates to 'elf victory'. _As the queen became older she became jealous of her daughter. She knew she would grow to be the most strongest Asterian in history so the queen tried to eliminate her. The king was able to stop her and banished his wife however, he was wounded in the battle against his wife and could no longer fly as his wing was damaged. However the queen was sneaky, she became friends with a powerful warlock and was given powers no one could stop. The king knew that his daughter would be powerful, powerful enough to stop his once first love._

 _The queen knew this as well, she created an army and sought to destroy her own kingdom. The queen wanted the throne to herself but also wanted her daughter's beauty and power. She knew the only way to get what she wanted was to kill her. The king knew he needed to protect his daughter and did the hardest thing he could ever do. He took her to the human world to keep her safe from her mother. The king knew the queen would never look in the human world, so he left her at an orphanage. The king put a spell on the girl so her powers wouldn't show until her 18th birthday. The king just hoped that he would be reunited with his child again."_ Carlisle finished.

Everyone sat there shocked, "Wait, wait, wait, so you're telling me that I'm a princess of some long lost kingdom of angels?" I asked. He nodded his head, "Quite possibly, yes" this couldn't be real, there was no way. "There's NO way **I** could be the princess of anything, how do we even know this kingdom exists. This could be just an old legend from centuries ago that someone made up to explain something they didn't understand at the time. We have science now and can give rational explanations to crazy thing happening." He continued "Well weren't supposed to exist but here we are. Said Emmett. "We don't know if this is true but in the story, it says that you'll gain all of your powers on your 18th birthday," Jasper said. I looked at Emmett and said, "How can this be real, how can this be happening?!"

 **Thank you all so much for reading this chapter of my story I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm so excited to finally get into the good part of this story. I can't wait to post the next chapter. Thank for reading Peeps- TwilightFanGirl_1**


	25. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Powers!

 **WARNING THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW SOME OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING AND HERE IT IS.**

 _ **Previously**_

" **Wait, wait, wait, so your telling me that I'm a princess of some long lost kingdom of angels?" I asked. He nodded his head 'yes' this couldn't be real, there was no way. "There's NO way I could be the princess of anything, how do we even know this kingdom exists." He shrugged his shoulders and said "We don't but, in the story it say's that you'll gain all of your powers on your 18** **th** **birthday, so I guess we will see then." Jasper said. I looked at Emmett and said "This can't be happening."**

I sat there shocked at what was happening. I kept playing over all the memories of me, my brother, my mom, and my "dad". All of that couldn't be fake, right? I shook my head and turned to look at everyone. "Ok, so we won't be able to find out if I'm the princess in this legend until my 18th birthday? Carlisle nodded his head and said "According to the legend, yes." I nodded my head and then an idea popped into my head. "Wait, what if we try to activate my powers before my 18th birthday, then we might be able to get some answers sooner than 3 months." Emmett's grip on me tightened, "Are you sure, it sounds like your powers aren't supposed to enable until your 18, this could be risky" said Carlisle. I took a deep breath and gave it some thought before I answered. "Yes, the sooner I can get the powers working, the sooner we can all get some answers about what is going on.

"He turned his head to Esme with a questing look on his face. She nodded her head and and smiled, Carlisle turned back towards me and said "Sydney you know Esme and I think of you as our daughter and we don't want you to get hurt. But we understand and will be here to help you." I smiled and walked over to them, I hadn't had a real mom and dad in a long time. I t felt so good to have a family who really care about my well being. I pulled both of them into a hug and said "Thank you, for everything." We shared a moment with each other before I walked over to everyone else and hugged and thanked them.

I then walked over at Emmett with a a smile. I sat back down beside him and kissed his lips. When I pulled away everyone was gone, I figured it was probably Alice who told them. I grabbed both of his hands and said "Emmett, I love you with all of my heart. And….there will never be enough word to every describe how much you mean to me. You make my days fill with sunshine rather that rain clouds. You make me laugh even when I am feeling my worst. You make me a better person everyday and I can't thank you enough. Not only for being,well… you, but for also being there for me and loving me when I thought I was unlovable." A huge grin made its way onto his face, the smile brought butterflies to my tummy. He responded "I love you to, more than anything in this world." He bent his head down and cupped my cheek, moving his face closer and closer until our lips were met together. Our mouths worked together in a beautiful symphony of love. His large hands moved to my lower back pulling me closer to him. I let my hand rest on his arms as our mouths moved together. I soon felt his tongue running along my bottom lip, knowing what he wanted I denied his request. A possessive growl left his lips and he stood up and picked me up in his arms. Our lips didn't detach during this and the complete unexpectedness of having him pick me up caused me to let out a gasp. His tongue invaded my mouth causing the flavor of Emmett Cullen to ignite. A soft moan left my lips as he continued to basically shove his tongue down my throat. I pulled away to breathe, but wasn't placed down. Emmett held onto me tighter and told me to hold on. He dashed upstairs into our room and closed the door, locking it behind him. I knew exactly were this was going and was a little nervous. I had been wanting Emmett this way for so long and finally I could. After that dream I had of us in the shower, my want for Emmett only became stronger. He placed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. He kept his weight off of me by supporting himself on his hand that rested on the bed beside me. He removed his lips from mine and looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this Sid?" I nodded my head without any hesitation.

 **HEY GUYS I'M BACK. I know it has been over a MONTH since I've posted but I really needed a break. I know it sounds like an excuse and to be honest it is, but I really needed to stop writing for a bit because I was very quickly losing interest in this story. And I truly didn't expect to have so many of you actually read this story. I was having some writers block and decided to take a break but now I'm back and SO excited to be posting again. The upload schedule has changed from every Sunday to once every week. I have decided to finish this story before I continue Love is not a Sin. So that story is on hold until this one is finished. But I'm so sorry for being gone and thank you for staying tuned. I love all of you my wonderful readers - TwilightFanGirl_1**

 **P.S. Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but had to leave you wanting more ;)**

 **P.P.S I have a wedding night one-shot on the way so watch out for that**


	26. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Perfect (Smut)

 **WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT**

 **Previously**

 _ **After that dream I had of us in the shower, my want for Emmett only became stronger. He placed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. He kept his weight off of me by supporting himself on his hand that rested on the bed beside me. He removed his lips from mine and looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this Sid?" I nodded my head without any hesitation.**_

Emmett lips attached to mine once again, his tongue invading my mouth. My nerves were getting crazy and I was a little scared that I might not be good enough. Emmett's lips traveled down to my neck, kissing and sucking. I could feel the hickeys forming, he knew what he was doing but at this moment nether of us cared. He sat up with me in his arms and pulled away, his hands traveled down to the hem of my shirt. He pulled the shirt up and over my head tossing it to the floor. His eyes gazed over my half naked chest, his once butterscotch pools were now onyx and full of lust. I reached forward and grabbed onto his shirt and pulled it over his head. I threw the article of clothing to the floor to join the ever growing pile of clothes. My eyes raked over his chest, the saliva pooled in my mouth. I just had the urge to lick his abs one at a time. Emmett connected our lips again and laid me onto my back. A few minutes later both of our pants were gone and Emmett's eyes were scanning me like a security guard in an airport.

I felt a sense of self-consciousness come over me as he reached around and tried to remove my bra. His fingers easily unhooked the clasp, he guided the straps off of my arms before he pushed the cups aside. The bra fell to the floor with the rest of the clothing. The only thing I had on let were my panties. I arms reached up and blocked my breasts from his view. I didn't have very big breasts, I was just barley a C cup. I knew that he must have been with others who had bigger chests than me. "Love, don't hide, it's ok" he whispered into my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

I was still a little unsure but removed my hands. His eyes widened and he licked his lips. He looked like he wanted to eat me. "Your so beautiful" he said gazing at my almost naked body. I felt a light blush begin to decorate my cheeks, and was considering covering up again. But before I even had the chance Emmett's hands carefully traveled up my tummy, and past my waist to gently cup my breasts in his strong hands. I sucked in a sharp breath as his cold hands made contact with my hot skin. Fireworks shot throughout my body as our lips connected once again. He laid down on top of me, careful to not squish me under his weight. I figured that because he was so cold that it would calm me down a little, but how wrong I was. His skin on mine only made the sparks and lust stronger. He let his fingers glide over my nipples causing them to harden. A hiss escaped from my throat at the contact, I had never felt this feeling before. It was like a deep sting in my tummy that got stronger by the minute. Emmett trailed his lips down my neck and collarbone. His kissed all the way down to the valley in-between my breasts. I glanced down at him, the feeling in my stomach getting stronger. His lips grazed over the skin of my left breast before his cool lip closed around my nipple.

A low moan fell from my lips as he began to suckle on my harden bud. The pleasure I was experiencing was the most amazing thing I have ever felt. He would nibble on my nipple, then run his tongue over to sooth the slight sting. His lips then moved over to my other breast showing it the same amount of attention. I was panting at this point, not caring if the family was home and could hear us. Emmett pulled away and started kissing down my torso. My tummy and waist would jolt with every kiss. He stopped at my belly button and dipped his tongue inside. I didn't know what to do but I trusted him, I knew he would never hurt me. His tongue swirled around for a few seconds before he continued downwards. He stopped at my pantie line and ran his fingers over my tights.

I was beginning to get nervous again _'What would he think of me'_ I took a few deep breathes and tried to calm down. Emmett loved me, he showed me on so many occasions that he cared about me. He didn't care if I ever decided to sleep with him, he just wanted me in his life. I tried to relax my body, deciding that I was going to give myself entirely to Emmett, for all eternity. He glanced back up at me asking with his eyes if to was 'ok'. I nodded my head, with that his fingers gripped onto the waist band of my panties and slowly pulled them down my legs. When they were off, he threw them onto the pile on the floor and started to kiss my legs. His lips trailed on the outside of my legs for a few seconds before he gripped onto the back of my knees. He carefully spread my legs and started kissing the inside of my legs. Starting at my ankles he kissed all the way up my calf and thigh, before stopping were my hip and thigh connected. He did this on both sides before stopping at my inner thigh. His face was so close to the most intimate area of my body. He just stared at me for a few seconds, studying the area between my legs. But before I could stop him his tongue ran over my lower lips.

A loud moan escaped my lips as he continued to lick me. I felt beyond good, the feeling of his wet, rough tongue against my sensitive bundle of nerves was indescribable. I reached down and placed my fingers in his hair, I didn't push him closer I just rested my hands in his dark curls. "AAAHHH, Emmett" the moans spilled out of my mouth uncontrollably, but I didn't care. His hand rested on my thighs, gently stroking my legs. I felt his tongue run over my slit sending chills down my spine. His tongue lingered on my clit for a few moments, eliciting all kinds of sound from my lips. He then dipped his tongue inside of me, the feeling of his tongue on the inside of my body was earth shattering. He thrusted his tongue in and out of me me for a few seconds before his finger slipped inside of me, joining his tongue. I could feel the coil my my tummy tightening and knew my climax was coming. "Emmett, AAAHHH, wait, I cant hold it" he glanced up at me "Don't hold back, cum for me" he didn't have to tell me twice, his tongue grazed over my clit and I exploded.

My body shook as I road out my orgasm, Emmett continued to lick and finger me until I came down from my high. He pulled away and licked his lips free of any of my vaginal juices. He came back up and kissed me, his tongue in my mouth was coated in my juices. It was a weird taste but I didn't care, I got lost into the kiss until I felt Emmett adjusting himself in-between my legs. When I pulled away from the kiss, I saw that Emmett had taken off his pants and was fully erect. I reached down, trying to be confident and carefully gripped onto his length. A hiss escaped his lips as I began to move my hand, stroking him. He let me do this for a few minutes before he grabbed onto my wrist and pulled my hand away. I looked up at him with a concerned face. _'Did he not like it' 'Was it not good'_ I wondered. "Love, as much as I love the attention your giving to me, I want to make love to you" he said.

I nodded my head, he positioned himself on top of me and gripped onto himself. He gently grazed his head over my clit, a breath of air escaped my lips as he did this. He looked at me and said "This might hurt for a moment, but I promise it will pass." I nodded my head, I trusted him and I knew I was safe. He carefully began to enter me, he felt HUGE. He wasn't kidding when he said it would be a little painful. He pushed all the way into me, then stopped once he was hilted inside. My breathing was out of control at this point, the pain mixed with the pleasure was the most intense feeling. He checked to make sure I was ok, before he started moving. When he started to rock his hips, the pain faded away and was replaced by pleasure. Incredible, indescribable pleasure, I gripped onto his back, holding onto him. His thrusts soon began to get faster and faster, his face was buried into my neck were he was groaning himself. After on;y a few minutes I began to feel my climax coming. I warned him but, he only encouraged me to release. I exploded into the most earth shattering, mind shattering, orgasm I have ever experienced. He stayed on top of me for a few minutes, just holding me in his arms. When he finally rolled off of me, my body was met with the cool winter air. I was covered in sweat and absolutely exhausted. Emmett slid his arm around my waist, pulling me into him and cradling me in his strong arms. I snuggled onto his chest and fell asleep, thinking about how my life, in this moment, can only be described by one word. _Perfect_

 _ **Hey guys, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is the longest chapter I've written in a while. Exactly 1815 words, and I am pretty proud. Thank you all for reading, commenting, and favouriteing this story it means so much to me. See you little jelly beans next week. - TwilightFanGirl_1**_


	27. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Morning after

Sydney's POV

I woke up the next morning, the sun pouring into the room via the big window in the corner. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, trying to adjust to the light, before reopening them. I glanced around the room, scanning the area with no actual intention. "Good Morning" called the familiar deep voice of my boyfriend, my love, my mate, Emmett Cullen. I turned onto my side to face Emmett, "Mmmm, good morning to you as well" I responded. His arms snaked around my naked body and pulled me flush against his. I snuggled into his chest resting my head in the crook of his neck. I inhaled his sent, a musky but sweet sent that drove me wild.

"How are you feeling" he asked with a bit of worry in his voice. I know he was scared of hurting me during our activities last night. I moved to adjust myself when a sharp sting erupted through my lower half. Perhaps my body was a little more sore than I thought. I looked him in the eye and said "Yes I'm ok, I am a little sore but that's to be expected." He looked a little worried and kept hammering me with questions about my body. I assured him over and over again that I was perfectly fine and after a while he finally stopped asking. I don't know if he believed me but he gave up after I wouldn't change my response. I realized that both of us hadn't showered the night before because we were a little preoccupied.

I sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched my stiff muscles. I felt Emmett's large hands grip onto my waist, he tucked his face into my neck, breathing and smelling. A shiver ran down my spine as his hands began to wonder upwards. They stopped right under my breasts, the breath in my throat turned into a lump that was now stuck in my esophagus. "Your killing me, babe" I was a little confused so I asked him to elaborate. When he told me how my nakedness was driving him crazy it made me very aware of the fact that I was naked. I stood up and told him I was going to take a shower. Alice and rose said they wanted to take me to the mall today. After I got ready and kissed Emmett goodbye me and the girls were off. When we got to the mall everything was fine, they took me into every store they saw, and wouldn't let me leave until I tried on something. I did like fashion, just not nearly as much as Alice. All I wanted to do was go home and practice my violin. "So, did you and Emmett have fun last night" Rosalie asked. A blush decorated my cheeks as the girls giggled. I ignored there question and kept going, after a while I told the girls that I had to go to the bathroom. As I was walking I had a feeling someone was following me.

When I would turn around no one would be there, it was very strange but I ignored it. When I stepped into the bathroom, no one was in there. I all of a sudden heard the lock on the door click. When I turned around, my heart sank. Standing in front of me was my greatest fear, my biggest weakness, the most disgusting part of my life. It was my dad! I screamed but he was behind me in an instant, his hand over my mouth. I was so scared 'did Alice not see this coming?' The fear was so strong, then the dream popped into my head. 'The dream was a warning, it was telling me that this was going to happen' I thought. I retracted my arm and elbowed him in the ribs. I was able to wiggle out of his grip, when I was free I kicked him downstairs and ran out of the bathroom. I was so distraught that I didn't notice I had bumped into a man. A very large man at that, about the same size as Emmett. When I looked up and our eyes met, he looked so sincere and compassionate.

He pulled me into the biggest hug and mumbled "My daughter, finally I have found you." I was shocked, who was this guy and why he is hugging me like this. I heard footsteps coming our way and when I tuned it was Alice and Rosalie. They both became alert and growled. My so called 'dad' pulled away from me and put his hands up in a surrendering motion "I'm not here to harm, I just wanted to get my daughter back" said the mystery man. Both of them stopped and looked at each other. The mystery man responded "Maybe we should discuss this more at your home."

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter, by the way I know I kept changing the names of Sydney dad from the beginning of the story. I'm sorry about that, calk it up to amateur writing skills. Anyways see you next week jelly beans.- TwilighFanGirl_1**


	28. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Birth Family

 **Sydney's POV**

I stood there in shock, I was frozen. What was I supposed to do, how was I supposed to feel? I heard the familiar raspy voice of John (Her dad, sorry for the constant name change) muttering curse words as he came scrambling out of the bathroom. When he was I was still close he booked it towards me, I was terrified. We were in public, in a mall, if the girls used there vampire strength they would be exposed. I stood there ready to take the hit, but when I didn't feel anything coming I opened my eyes to see my 'real father' holding John in the air by his throat. "If you ever so much as think about my daughter again I will kill you. The only reason I haven't done it yet is because there are people around." He dropped John onto the floor and gave the most menacing glare at him. John looked like he was shitting bricks, he scrambled to get up off of the floor. But once he got his footing he took off in the opposite direction. My 'dad' turned around and looked at Rose and Alice "Girls can you take her back home, I will meet you there." They quickly nodded there heads before gripping onto my wrist and pulling me from the building. When we got to the car, I was freaking out. What was my life right now? I was so confused, this guy came out of nowhere and says he is my real father.

We loaded into the car and began our drive back home. I was anxious the whole way back. Part of me couldn't believe this was happening. Where has he been and why did he not help me when I was with that monster. We pulled into the driveway and before we could come to a complete stop Emmett had already opened the door and pulled me into his arms. His hands began wondering around my body. "Are you ok, did he hurt you" Emmett asked frantically. "I'm ok, I promise" I answered cupping his cheek. He sighed and gripped onto my had that was resting on his cheek. The girls walked passed us and walked into the house. We followed them inside, Emmett however had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. When we got inside my 'father' was sitting on the L-couch beside Carlisle and Esme.

By the way he was talking to Carlisle it seemed they had already been introduced to each other. I sat down along side Emmett, Rosalie, Ben, Alice and Jasper. My father went straight into an explanation, " _I'm here to take you home, my daughter_ " I looked at him in shock, I wanted to go off on him. I had finally become happy, found the one I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with, found a real family and he just wants to come in and take it away from me. He hasn't been apart of my life so I truly don't think that it's fair for me to have to go with him. " _Honey, your family is invited if they choose to come_ " I turned to him with obvious confusion on my face. " _I've been watching you daughter, I've wanted to come and get you for years, to save you from that horrid man. But if I did you have been in more trouble, but I've been looking out for you from afar to make sure I could find you when it was time. This family has looked out for you and I have truly seen you happy with these people. The kingdom need you but it also needs everyone else here._ " I once again was confused, and I think he could tell because he continued " _I have seen the good will of all of these people, in our kingdom we not only have Asteria's but we also have all other kinds of supernaturals. Like witches, werewolves and even other vampires. We live in a society were every supernatural is as equal as each other. We have schools, blood banks (Vampire feeding area's), houses, jobs, and other thing for every supernatural, including vampire's. I've noticed how every person in this family could really help our kingdom become better. Carlisle seems to be an excellent doctor who preforms miracles, Jasper is an incredible fighter and could really help us strengthen our army, and Alice and Edward have incredible gifts that could really help us. I have come here to not only come and get my daughter but to offer you a deal. I have to take Sydney back to our world because she is the soon-to-be queen of our kingdom. But I have seen she has grown attached to this family. So I want all of you to come and join our kingdom, you could live your lives there as normal people with others who have to same abilities as you. You wouldn't have to hide anymore, plus we can also protect you from the vultori. I've been watching them as well and don't like how they are running things. So that is my offer I will give you 2 days to make a decision. I would truly love for all of you to come and be apart of our family._ " He turned toward me and said " _Sydney I'm so so Sorry I haven't been here. When you come back to the kingdom I will explain to you and everyone else what is going on. I wish I could tell you now but I've already put you in danger by coming here to see you. I love you my daughter I will see you in 2 days._ " He kissed my forehead before vanishing. I looked around to everyone else in complete shock. I didn't know what to say. Was this a good thing or a bad thing, and what does everyone else have to say. I blurted out without thinking "What are we going to do?"

 **Ohh cliffhanger, I hope you enjoyed this I enjoyed writing. I'm so excited to get be getting into the plot of this story. Thank you for reading jelly beans- TwilightFanGirl_1**


	29. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: New Life

 _ **Previously**_

" _ **I wish I could tell you now but I've already put you in danger by coming here to see you. I love you my daughter I will see you in 2 days." He kissed my forehead before vanishing. I looked around to everyone else in complete shock. I didn't know what to say. Was this a good thing or a bad thing, and what does everyone else have to say. I blurted out without thinking "What are we going to do?"**_

 **Sydney POV**

I was taken aback, what is going on? I never thought my life could, let alone would turn out like this. I gazed around the room, looking at everyone's faces. Different looks ranging from shock, to confusion, to awe. "Ok, I really don't know what to say" I expressed. The silence that coated the room in a thick haze, told me that they didn't know what to think either. I was not only confused but also, partly angry. "We should go" I turned to look at the person who uttered those words. "I mean think about it, if what he said is true we wouldn't have to hide anymore. We could all live normal lives without hiding, or moving every few years. We could actually be normal." said Rosalie.

"I agree, I didn't scene any dishonesty from him, plus we've all grown attached to Sydney and none of us plan on leaving her. This could be whats best, I mean I truly don't see a bad side to any of this. Not only would life be easier but we also wouldn't have to worry about the voultori finding out about Sydney and Emmett" Jasper agreed. I mean I can see where there coming from, this sounds like a dream come true. It seamed like I didn't have a decision in weather I wanted to become queen or not but I am going to need more of an explanation before I just willingly go with this random man. "I can't say I disagree, this seems like and incredible opportunity but part of me is worried. I mean I don't want to become queen of some place I've never heard of without an explanation."

Everyone nodded there head in agreement. "How about this, it seems like everyone wants to live in this kingdom and to be honest so do I. When Sydney's dad comes back in 2 days if Sydney chooses to take her rightful position then we will go with her but If not, then we stay. If you disagree, raise your hand" Carlisle announces. Everyone's hands stayed put, everyone was on board with this, including myself. My dad said he was going to explain when he comes back, I just hope that this is true. I looked around the room and everyone seamed happy about the decision. Alice got up and walked over to me "Now that all of that is out of the way, we need to plan your birthday party" she squealed. I groaned, my birthday was in 2 days and I didn't really want to do anything.

Now that I lived with the Cullen's my birthday seemed like more an exciting day rather than a day to be forgotten. "So I was thinking that we could have a little celebration here at home, then Emmett will you special date." She explained. I was shocked, this seemed like a minuscule celebration that would be fun. But I knew Alice, she probably said this to trick me. "I am choosing to willingly trust you Alice, please don't go crazy." I said with a slightly worried inflection to my voice. She started jumping up and down with excitement, squealing and giggling. I sighed as she grabbed my arm and yanked me off of the couch, literally.

She pulled me upstairs into her bathroom, Rosalie and Nessie came in after her with the same giddy faces. I was becoming suspicious. _'What are they up to'_ Alice pushed over to her vanity and sat me in the chair. "Were going to give you a complete makeover. Starting with coloring your hair, then cutting it then finally teaching you to walk in heels. I bought you so many heels and you have to know how to walk in them." I was so overwhelmed and kind of scared but once again I put my trust in the girls I leaned back and said "Well, lets get to work then."

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for no upload last week but this week is the last few day of school, so now I have more time to write. I hope you are still enjoying this story and where it is going. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Thank for reading my lovely readers** -TwilightFanGirl_1


	30. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Destiny

 **Sydney's POV**

It's been 2 days since my dad came and then disappeared with out much explanation. Alice has been decorating the second den on the 3rd floor of the house for my birthday. No matter what I said she would just shush me and continue decorating. Even Emmett would help Alice, I was outnumbered in the situation so I just gave up. I opened my eyes the morning of my birthday and snuggled into what I thought was Emmett. I turned to face him but didn't see his body or face. I sat up in bed a looked around but I didn't see him anywhere. A slight frown decorated my face, but I figured he was out hunting or something.


End file.
